


人间失格

by serolyna



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AllDaniel - Freeform, F/M, 性转
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serolyna/pseuds/serolyna
Summary: 性转设定。不良美少女和伪三好学生还有富贵公子哥的烂俗故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 单方性转预警 现在退出去还来得及  
> 对不起别骂了 我不是人我承认  
> 地狱空荡荡 selyn在人间  
> 为了开车才写的 嘻（车也开的很jb烂

人间失格   
Pt1

 赖冠霖这次期中考试考得不好，从年级第2一路跌出前10，跌到16名。数学老师下了课把他喊到办公室，指着他成绩单上数学那一栏的数字大声训斥：“你看看你考的这个分，”又找出他的答题纸塞到他怀里，“你再看看你23题写的是个什么玩意儿！”

  他面无表情地看着自己的答题纸，127也不算太差吧，可惜对于之前能够考140的他，确实不太能说的过去。

  他不断跟数学老师下保证，就差拿个刀当场滴血发誓，承诺下次一定考回之前的水平。

  “之前的水平能行吗？！你得想着进步啊！你这孩子…”

  他撇撇嘴，怎么140还不满足，真是难伺候。拿起那张答题纸，折了几下塞进校服口袋，随口一声“我走了啊老师”，拉上办公室的门，回了教室。

  今天高三进行二轮模拟考，学校取消了上午的课间操。30分钟的休息时间他不知道该拿来做什么，课桌上摊开的习题让他头晕脑胀，硬撑着盯了十分钟后发现自己连上面的符号都看不进去。他气得把笔往书桌上一扔，揣起一本小说，冷着脸走出教室，一直到走廊尽头，顺着楼梯一直走到6楼的天台。

  本来想着上天台看书缓和一下心态，没想到一推开天台的门，却看到了让他这辈子难以忘却的画面。  
    
  先映入他眼帘的是一个穿着校服外套的背影，以及搭在那人胳膊肘上的腿。第二眼是后面那个人被翻起的格子相间的棕色校服短裙，被风吹得有些乱的长发，抓着对方肩膀的手。

  正面朝着自己的女生坐在废弃的课桌上，仰着好看纤细的脖子，校服衬衫被扯开5颗扣子，上面2颗，下面3颗，露出白皙的锁骨和大部分胸口，一条腿搭在背向赖冠霖的人的胳膊上，另一条腿自然下垂。

  虽然赖冠霖看不到两个人相连的部分，但听着男生短促的喘息和女生像小猫一样的哼叫，他一下子就明白了两个人正在做什么。

  还没等他做出反应，背对着他的人已经转过头，阴沉着脸朝他骂了一声：“滚。”

  赖冠霖暂时短路的大脑恢复了运行，扭头红着脸跑下了楼梯。那个男生他认识，裴珍映，高二的级草。不光高二的女生喜欢他，高一新生里也有不少人迷他那张脸迷得死去活来。

  裴珍映转身看他的同时，露出了后面女生的半张脸，赖冠霖看着也很眼熟。精神恍惚着走回班里，他这才想起，是在迎新晚会上表演过跳舞的隔壁班的姜丹妮。

 

  因为陌生人的突然闯入，吓得姜丹妮僵直了身子，同时下身也夹紧了裴珍映的性器。裴珍映被她突然一下弄得差点缴械，把她的臀往上提了提，让自己的性器更加深入。

  姜丹妮刚高潮过的身体经受不住对方的动作而细微地颤抖，大腿根和小腹痉挛着，指甲掐进裴珍映的肩头，不知是汗水还是泪水划过眼角，衬着眼尾的痣更加妩媚动人。她就着裴珍映的动作调整了一下姿势，破旧的书桌硌得她屁股疼，“快点做…我一会还要上课。”

  “你打算顶着这张被我操得神志不清的高潮脸去上体育课？”裴珍映听到她的话差点笑出声，性器在她湿热的花穴里抽插着，还不断说着荤话惹得怀里的人脸红。

  快结束的时候姜丹妮拿腿蹭蹭裴珍映，一双含着泪的眸望着他，小声说：“不要射进来…”

  姜丹妮现在才知道什么叫搬起石头砸自己的脚。她课间去找裴珍映，两个人抱在一起腻歪了半天，她故意用小腹去蹭裴珍映的下身，仗着课间操取消以为对方不敢将自己怎样，没想到直接被裴珍映连拉带拽上了天台。

  事出突然，两个人身上都没带套。她求了裴珍映半天，问他用手行不行，或者用嘴她也可以。裴珍映不说话，直接掀了她的校服裙子。

  “哪有那么巧，一次就能怀上？”裴珍映嘴上逗着她，却还是听话得退出她体内，在她大腿根磨蹭两下，射在她股间。

  姜丹妮从激烈的性事中回过神，接过裴珍映递过来的纸巾，把腿间擦拭干净，把起了褶皱的校服裙捋平，再将衬衫扣子一颗颗系好。

  等她做完这一系列动作，上课铃声恰好响起。她打消了回去上课的念头，体育老师早已习惯她十节课翘八节的品性，从不问她去了哪里。

  她软得像没了骨头，趴在裴珍映怀里，头枕在他胸口听他沉稳的心跳。

 

  赖冠霖做了一个无比旖旎的梦，梦里还是那个天台，还是那张破旧书桌，还是姜丹妮，只是抱着她的人成了自己。

  他梦见自己搂着她的腰，在她身体里进进出出，她叫声又软又腻，像他邻居家养的猫崽。

  他从梦中惊醒，发现自己内裤濡湿，满头的汗。他急急忙忙跑去浴室冲凉，脑子里却仍然是挥散不去的情色画面。

  这样的梦持续了整一个星期，他被困扰得心神不宁，听课没办法集中精力，做题更是做十道错八道。

  玩得好的同学看他一天到晚萎靡不振，给他出了个馊主意。下午课外活动的时候，塞给他一包烟还有打火机。

  赖冠霖看着手里的烟，牌子很有名，对高中生来说价格不菲，这个同学倒是挺舍得。他下定决心似的站起身，揣着烟上了天台。

  他站在那扇门前，犹豫了一下，他怕再次看到上次的场面。

  轻手轻脚地推开门后，看着空荡荡的天台，松了一口气。

  靠着边缘的水泥台，他掏出烟，拿着打火机，试着点燃。点燃后他却有些后悔，万一沾上烟瘾怎么办，他深知自己不是有毅力到能戒烟的人。

  正在他望着燃烧的烟犹豫不决的时候，耳边响起了陌生又熟悉的声音。

  “同学，借个火呗？”

  他吓得手一抖，烟从手里掉到了地上，扭头一看发出声音的人，脸已肉眼可见的速度变得通红。

  是姜丹妮。

  姜丹妮对他如此大的反应有些惊讶，没有再开口而是皱着眉用鞋去踩灭了掉在地上正呲呲燃烧的烟。

  “小心起火。”

  赖冠霖这才注意到，她今天穿了长筒皮靴，而不是上次见面时的小皮鞋。他有些可惜，不能看到姜丹妮漂亮的小腿。

  不过看她的表情，没有任何难堪和讶异，似乎不记得自己曾经目睹过她活色生香的香艳现场。

  幸好，否则他真的能羞到从天台直接跳下去。

  他猛的想起她刚刚说的话，拿出打火机打着火，往前伸了伸手，姜丹妮见状直接把脸凑过来，点燃了嘴里叼着的烟。

  赖冠霖看到她凑近时垂下的长长睫毛，眼角的泪痣，柔软的脸部线条，他感觉刚刚冷却下来的脸又开始升温。

  赖冠霖见过不少人吸烟，班里的同学，周围的邻居，亲戚朋友等等都有。却从没见过像姜丹妮一样，吸烟吸得这么性感的人。

  她眯着眼睛，烟雾从她嘴里缓缓吐出来，包裹住她半张脸，烫过的长发随意扎两下发尾垂在胸前，暗红的指甲油衬得一双手更显白嫩，指间却又夹着不太相配的烟。

  赖冠霖想起之前偶尔听女同学议论姜丹妮时用的词汇“狐狸精”，他不确定姜丹妮到底是不是狐狸托生，但她可能真是妖精转世。

  姜丹妮抽烟抽到一半，转过头轻声问他：“帅哥，你哪个班的啊？”

  她这次没喊同学，换了帅哥，帅哥两个字的尾音被她浸了十足十的蜜，听得赖冠霖喉咙发干。

  “你隔壁班的。”赖冠霖为了掩饰刚刚自己掉烟的尴尬，问道：“你什么时候过来的，吓我一跳。”

  “我？我比你来得早，我从上节课开始就在那里看漫画。”姜丹妮笑着指了指不远处一个角落，那里确实有几本漫画书。

  “以后少来天台，”姜丹妮背倚着水泥台，冲他说话，“省得又看见不该看的东西。”

  其实是记得的，只不过没想提罢了。

  听完她的话，赖冠霖恨不得找个地儿钻进去。他急忙红着脸转过身，撂下一句：“我…我走了。”

  快步走到门口，又听见身后传来的带着笑的声音：“逗你玩的，想来就来呗。”

  他伸手拽开门，又重重的合上，没有再回头。

 

  周三下午前两节课是美术体育，赖冠霖跟班主任打过招呼，拿着习题册上学校自习室做题。自从上次见过姜丹妮之后，他没有再做过那种梦，精神状态回来不少，便抓紧时间补之前的功课。

  他专门挑了靠窗的位置以防被别人打扰，可没做半页题，自己对面的椅子被往后拉，发出滋啦的一声。

  顺着眼前白皙的手臂往上看，看到了姜丹妮的脸。

  姜丹妮把书放在桌上，坐在他对面，冲他礼貌微笑：“是你啊，好巧哦。”

  赖冠霖也回了一句“好巧”，用余光偷瞄她手里书的书名，看到了“无人生还”四个字。还真是巧，他上周刚看完这本书。

  她今天头发有好好扎，露出的耳朵上戴了一副耳钉。手臂皮肤很薄，稍稍一用力就能看到青色的筋骨和血管。骨架比一般女生大，肩膀也更宽一些，穿衣服很好看。上半身很短，明明有一米七的个子，坐下去却看起来变小了很多。

   姜丹妮在他们年级很出名，是男生女生闲暇时经常谈论的对象。女生大多数是掺杂着羡慕嫉妒情绪的各种八卦，大多数跟裴珍映有关。而男生则是带着不明意味地称赞她的外貌和身材，她不算很瘦，身上却没有一丝肉是多余的，一双腿形状匀称线条好看，胸和臀更是饱满的恰到好处。

  赖冠霖深吸一口气，在心里告诫自己非礼勿视非礼勿听非礼勿言，明明知道不该看又忍不住时不时微微抬头看一眼对方的脸。

  幸好姜丹妮够投入，全程只盯着手里的书，没有注意他的一举一动。

  在赖冠霖把习题册翻到第36页时，来了另一个女生，刚说了一个字看到赖冠霖在场又硬生生把嘴里的话咽了下去，转而凑到姜丹妮耳边继续未完成的话。

  姜丹妮听完之后，“啪”的一声把手里的书合起来，用不大不小却又正好能让赖冠霖听到的声音说：“好烦哦，我还没看完呢，只能明天下午再来看啦。”

  接着冲赖冠霖笑了一下，跟那个女生一起走出了自习室。

  赖冠霖在她走后看看表，也差不多到了他该回去的时间。

  正好明天下午他也有一节自习。

  第二天赖冠霖匆匆赶来时，姜丹妮已经坐在了原来的位置。他没有多看，低着头直直地奔过去，神色自若地坐下。

  姜丹妮手里还是那本无人生还，而他手里的习题册从数学换成了物理。

  一切如昨天一样，两个人都忙着自己的事，静得似乎能听到对方的呼吸声。

  “你带表了吗？我看看几点了。”

  赖冠霖还没反应过来，姜丹妮已经站起身凑近他，拽过他的手腕看时间。

  她的长发垂了两缕在他手臂上，蹭得他心里发痒。他闻到她身上淡淡的香味，应该是洗衣粉的味道，可为什么他的洗衣粉没有这么好闻？

  赖冠霖现在坐在姜丹妮对面，发觉他偶尔听到的大多数风言风语都不可信，但说她会勾人却是真的，她举手投足皆是风情，不论有意无意。

  他这次走的比姜丹妮早，继续在图书馆坐下去也是无用功，他早已看不进去习题册里的任何一个字。

  这还不是最糟糕的情况，当他再次从深夜惊醒时才觉得绝望。老天爷没有轻易放过他，他又开始做那些荒唐的梦。

 

  裴珍映今天早操没有见到姜丹妮，回教室的路上从她班门口抓个人问了一声，得到的回答是请假了。

  打了好几个电话也没人接，他心中烦闷，一上午的课都没听进去。心里在想她请假的原因可能是什么，算来算去，生病的几率似乎最大。

  下午第二节课课间他正趴在桌子上望窗外的树发呆，听到有喊自己，抬头看一眼，看到了站在班级门口让自己想了一天的人。

  他走过去搂上对方的腰，带着点怨念地问道：“你早上去哪儿了？”

  “我呀…我去纹身了啊。”姜丹妮双臂环上他的脖子，身体贴近他，靠在他身上。

  “纹在哪里？”裴珍映听完她的话拽起她的手臂仔细查看，没有发现后又转向脖颈，迫切想要知道纹身的位置。

  姜丹妮一把握住他的手，伸进了自己校服裙里，引着他的手指，摩挲着自己大腿内侧的位置，在他耳边轻轻说：“在…这里啊。”

  裴珍映用食指轻轻摸着那纹身，摸出自己的姓氏后，对上对方盈盈笑眼，再也压抑不住内心的震惊，拉着她上了更衣室。

  重重的关上更衣室的门，再咔哒一声落了锁。裴珍映把姜丹妮压在墙上，掀起她的裙子。

  “裴珍映”三个字映入眼帘，他摩挲着自己的名字，仰头噙着笑问姜丹妮：“为什么纹我的名字？”

  “纹别的面积都太大了，我怕疼。一时兴起想纹身，也没有别的好选择，就只能纹这个啦。”

  裴珍映直起身，膝盖挤进她的双腿间，“你呀你，我有时候真不知道该拿你怎么办。”

  “还能怎么办？”姜丹妮凑到他耳边，双手搂上他的腰，眉眼弯弯，缓缓开口：“把我办了呗。”

  裴珍映眼神沉下来，掀起她的校服裙，一只手伸进了她的秘密门扉，两根手指塞住无骨的窄口，翻搅肆虐。

  姜丹妮拉着他的颈部，与他接吻，不让自己的喘息外泄。  
    
  手指搅动几下，就已感觉到湿润，裴珍映感受着手指被湿热柔软的内壁包裹着的触感，还有怀里人细微的颤抖。

  衬衫的扣子彻底解开，裴珍映感叹自己解女人的内衣速度倒是越来越快，他一口咬上她的锁骨，如愿听到她带着痛苦的轻呼。

  舌尖舔舐着她皮肤每一处纹路，一只手扣着她的腰，一只手在她小穴里搅动出细碎的水声。

  姜丹妮浑身的骨头像是被人抽掉，她软在裴珍映怀里，双腿跨坐在他身上，校服裙被掀到小腹，衬衫随便挂在肩膀上，摇摇欲坠。

  她不用看都知道自己现在的样子简直就是成人片女主演的标准配置。反观裴珍映，衣冠楚楚只有校服裤子松了扣。

  她正想开口嘲讽几句，被对方顶进来的性器弄得一下子没了声音。

  感受着对方一寸寸的进入，她仰着脖子张着嘴，急促的喘息。

  无论做多少次，她仍然不能习惯对方的尺寸。

  她的两腿从胯骨被拉开到最大，紧贴着他的腰， 她指甲掐进他的皮肤里。

  即使不能习惯，却每次都能完整的吃进去。

  她下身发麻，头顶也发麻，身体被抬起，背部贴上了冰冷的墙壁，一下一下的抽插撞得她大腿根发了红，两人结合处流出的液体也染上了那处纹身。

  她已经不知道被贯通到哪里，每下都要戳穿她，忍不住的呻吟泄出来，胸前的尖豆抵在他身上胡乱画圈，她全身的力气都撑在他身上，只得攀着他的背，很怕自己就这样软着滑落倒地。

  额头上渐渐沁出了星星点点的汗，她又去吻裴珍映，两个人互相追逐着对方的舌，交换呼吸和战栗。

  做到最后，姜丹妮感受着对方沉重急促的抽动，滚烫的浊液射入她的身体， 她抓着裴珍映的脊背，发出了一声的哼叫，像小猫被踩到了尾巴，带着痛苦，又掺杂着欢愉。

  她下巴抵着他的肩窝，眼泪滑落到他衬衫上，晕出一片水渍。

  两个人自相识以来，无数次经历过这样的场景，白天黑夜，家里学校，试图把对方揉进自己的血肉，亲吻过虔诚的额骨，也深入过情色的隐处。

  但爱这个字，两个人向来很有默契地绝口不提。

 

  赖冠霖又掏出了那盒烟，又上了六楼，又是那扇门。

  这次他推开的动作没有一丝犹豫，他早就想好，能见到姜丹妮最好，不能见到就抽烟。无论哪一个结果都能减少些他心里的苦闷。

  推开门发现姜丹妮还是坐在那里，只不过比上次见面多了一副画架，旁边零零散散放着些水彩颜料。

  今天降温，楼顶刮着呼呼作响的风。

  赖冠霖走过去，发觉姜丹妮脸色不太好，像是生病了，身上除了校服，还裹了一件黑色外套。

  不合尺寸的外套下摆盖住她的屁股，过长到能把她双手全部藏起来的袖子，昭显着这件衣服的主人并不是她。

  更何况，赖冠霖昨天还见裴珍映穿过这件外套。

  “你又来啦？”姜丹妮发现了他，放下了手里的画笔，眯着眼冲他笑，“又来抽烟吗？”

  赖冠霖摇摇头，不说话。

  姜丹妮看他冷淡的反应也不继续自讨没趣，继续专心画自己的画。

  赖冠霖看她的画，是田野，一大片一大片的金黄色的麦穗。

  他下定决心，攥紧拳头，用力到指甲快要陷入手心，开口道：“你…可以给我你的联系方式吗？”

  说完对上对方疑惑的目光，咬着下唇又补了一句，“我叫赖冠霖。”

  姜丹妮听了之后笑得更厉害，像吃到了糖的小孩子。她用手心托着脸，歪着头，真心发问：“要联系方式干嘛？你想泡我啊？还是…想睡我啊？”

  赖冠霖觉得头好痛，自己难以启齿的梦境里的女主角，穿着别的男人的衣服坐在自己面前，笑得迷人又危险，问着令他差点窒息的问题。

  他一口气提到胸口，又突然放下，心脏在5秒之间经历了大起大伏，同时窒息感消失，他攥紧的双手松开，回给姜丹妮同样的笑容，

  “都想。”

  

    
  

  


	2. pt2

Pt2

姜丹妮最出众的地方就是聪明，她本人也很准确地认知到了这一点。

早在她读小学的时候，老师在她的素质评价手册上写下的评语就是：“少见的聪明孩子，有着不太符合年龄的双商，观察力和理解力强，有利有弊，望家长多关心孩子成长。”

可惜她父亲拿着那本子随手翻了两下，一双眼睛只看到“观察力和理解力强”就将它合上，根本没有看到后面的话。

正因为观察力强，她第二次在天台上见到赖冠霖的时候，她从对方的眼里看到了微妙特别的东西。

她看着他的脸，这张脸她在学校礼堂的演讲台见过，在某天捡到的学生证上见过，在跟裴珍映做爱的天台上见过。

第一次，她坐在礼堂倒数第六排，听了一半就已靠着身边同学的肩膀睡着。第二次她跟同学一起去食堂，捡到学生证后上让同学送回他所在的班级，好人好事记在了别人名上。第三次，她衣衫不整脑子混沌，透过裴珍映肩膀看到他的惊慌失措。

对方看到自己堪比色情片的现场并没让她放在心上，只是怕过不了两天自己和裴珍映在天台上乱来的消息就会传遍整个学校。

结果过了一周也没有听到任何人的闲言碎语。

原因只有一个，赖冠霖守住了口。她惊讶之余还有不敢相信，当今社会居然还有不爱聊八卦的人。何况这件事的劲爆程度可以登上他们学校奇闻异事的第二名，第一名还是前年一个学姐做体检查出来怀孕结果纵身一跃结束生命。

赖冠霖在她眼里干净得像张白纸，而她偏偏最喜欢画画，顺理成章地，她忍不住想给这张白纸涂上颜色。

自习室的相遇是偶然的，可那句话是故意说给他听，她在赌，说者有心，只是不知听者是否有意，他第二天的出现证明她赢得彻底。

而她早在第一天就看完了无人生还，隔日不过是又重温一遍。

她眼里看着书，心思却全在对面的人身上，他一抬头，她就迅速垂下眼，两个人的眼神擦过，她看到他左手食指和拇指相互摩挲。

这不是个好信号，对赖冠霖来说。

看他的手表这个动作也经过了她的精心谋划，她甚至提前在心里计算过，她跟他的距离大概要保持在多少厘米才能让自己的头发准确落在他手臂上。

聪明不算什么，能够完美利用自己的聪明才是真的厉害。

看着赖冠霖急急忙忙离开的背影，她把书合上，又开始思考要隔多少天会再次在天台上见到他。

她很久没有遇到过让她这么投入精力去研究的人事物了，她在心里把这当成一场游戏，又觉得似乎对赖冠霖不太尊重，转念一想，算了，她本来就不是什么好人。

周五那天天气实在不太好，她早上来学校没料到会起风，正愁自己本来就得了感冒这下病情会更加严重，裴珍映见她发抖脱了外套把她裹起来，向她讨要亲吻，被她以会传染为由推到一边。

身体不舒服导致心情也不好，她抱着画板上了天台。耗时3天的水彩画已经几近完成，她给它起名风吹麦浪，虽然没什么新意，但她挺喜欢那个名校毕业的男歌手和知名女演员在春晚上合唱的歌。

她在修饰边角时，听到天台门推开的声音，比她预算中晚了一天，她暗自懊恼自己棋差一步，却又面带微笑跟他交谈。

赖冠霖问出那句话，在她的意料之中，听到他自我介绍，她在心里偷笑，早就知道你叫什么了。

抱着纯粹想逗他的想法，她问出了那个他怎么回答都会掉进陷阱的问题，她期待着他再次红脸，却没想到他的回答让她措手不及。

现在她敢确定，不光她不是什么好人，赖冠霖这张白纸也没有看起来那么干净。

 

赖冠霖看着姜丹妮的脸，对上她意味不明的眼神，怀疑自己是否回答太过直白。姜丹妮却直接从画板边拿了一支笔，拽过他的左胳膊，在上面写下一串数字。

她表情认真，写字的速度却不快，力度不小，每个数字看起来都非常清晰。

“手机号微信号，都是这个，”她把笔盖扣上，发出“咔”的一声，“快上课了哦，你还不回去？”

赖冠霖把目光从手臂上收回来，如梦初醒似的开口：“我走了…再见。”

这次他走到门口，拉门把手之前，转过头望了一眼姜丹妮，她点了一根烟，靠在水泥台边出神。

他轻轻关上天台的门，怕惊到姜丹妮，也怕惊到自己。

 

半夜12点，赖冠霖睡不着，他看着微信里“你已添加了Dannie，现在可以开始聊天了。”的聊天框出神。

姜丹妮的头像是一张用宝丽来相机拍的照片，她坐在地板上，怀里趴了一只猫，她黑色的长发和白色的猫毛形成强烈的反差。她低头挠猫的下巴，猫舒服得翘着尾巴，眼睛望着她。

他忍不住开始思考这张好看的照片是出自谁的手。

最后在她朋友圈里找到了答案。

时间为去年10月21日，配文为“第7次被抓拍，小裴技术有进步。”

距离10月21日已经过去很长时间，这张照片却还作被她作为头像代表自己。她好看的照片绝不只这一张，只翻她这半年内的朋友圈就能找出好几张更胜一筹的竞争对手。这张照片到底特别在哪里呢，可能是因为她喜欢猫吧。

赖冠霖只能这样想，过分探究不会有好结果，他太了解这一点，于是把心思转回来，又转回“第7次”上。他实在不该怀疑两个人之间感情的坚固程度，明明字里行间已经给了他答案。

他本没有资格，姜丹妮的问话却给了他燎原的星星之火。

迟来的窥探别人隐私的羞耻感涌上心头， 他把脸蒙进被子里，想自己到底是在做什么。他好似打开了潘多拉魔盒，一切开始脱离原来的轨道。事情的发展方向也不再受他的控制，他像被人套了绳索，一直教人牵着向前走。

更可恨的是，他偏偏乐在其中，甘之如饴。

 

一周两节体育课，周一周三。赖冠霖打算长期翘周三那节，原因里除了学习占50%，另外50%源于有机会见到姜丹妮。

不能太不给体育老师面子，他周一乖乖的随同学来了操场。体育课说起来就那么回事，跑跑步就被轰去器材室自己找东西玩。

赖冠霖没心思玩，因为他看到操场看台坐着的人。他一直不太理解这种科学解释不通的现象，当你过度关注某个人的时候，哪怕距离再远，人群再乱，你也能一眼认出她。

姜丹妮坐在看台从上数第5层，因为怕晒戴了帽子，左手肘支在膝盖上托着腮，阳光从她头顶上方打下来，照得她整个人散着柔和的光。

他顺着她视线望去，操场上校足球队的人正在踢足球。

赖冠霖想起之前因为一部韩剧很流行的搭讪话，或许你喜欢梅西吗？他想象了一下自己向她说出这句话的情景，赶紧打消这想法。

即使脑子里还不清楚，也没想好要说什么，身体已经先一步靠近。事实证明，根本不需要什么言语，本能的吸引让他能跟她坐在一起就已足够，不再苛求其他。

姜丹妮看到他的靠近，把帽檐抬高一点，好让对方能看清自己的表情。她又在笑，她是个很爱笑的人。大家都这样评价，至于为什么笑和是否出自真心却无人追究过。

“你喜欢足球？”赖冠霖找了个合适的距离从她身旁坐下，问道。

“抬举我了，我对所有球类运动都不感兴趣，也看不懂。”姜丹妮摇摇头，视线却没有从操场上移开半分。

那为什么还要看的这么认真呢？赖冠霖有个不太好的想法，他咬着嘴唇无声地察看今天踢足球的都是哪些人，从操场北边一直看到南边，没有裴珍映的身影，他这才松了口气。

有又怎么样呢？看男朋友踢球不是正常女生应该有的举动吗？可惜，他内心的窃喜宣告他早已对这两个人的关系起了不该有的恶意想法。

“为什么不继续问？”姜丹妮的问话把他从思考中拽回神，“不好奇我为什么看不懂足球还坐在这里吗？”

“你坐在这里…肯定有你自己的原因。我不想问。”

姜丹妮转过头，表情似笑非笑，盯着他的眼睛，说：“赖冠霖，你真的是个很有趣的人。”

坐在这里是因为地方空旷位置又高，如果他有心，无论站在哪里，都能一眼看到她。

这一切不过是她精心设计的另一个机关，等着他来踩。他顺着她预谋好的轨迹一步一步踩在每一个陷阱的正中心，还说着，没关系，我心甘情愿沉沦。

她不禁恍惚，到底是谁在算计谁？

 

 

周三的下午，赖冠霖像往常一样来到自习室。

姜丹妮在他到来后大概10分钟左右也拉开了他对面的椅子，两个人心照不宣相视一笑。

他手里的习题册还是数学，她手里的书换成了塞林格的《破碎故事之心》。

一开始的题解决得都很顺利，做到一道三角函数大题时卡了壳，在草稿纸上演算多遍又全部划去，一道题竟然耗费了他将近半个小时却仍然求不出正解。

“还没做出来吗？”

他闻声抬头，话音刚落地姜丹妮已经从他手中抽走笔，把习题册拉到了自己眼前。

已经被写了大半的草稿纸上两个人的笔迹重叠，姜丹妮微微皱眉，下笔却没有一丝停顿。

姜丹妮成绩不差，稳定年级20-30名。物理成绩尤其好，高一曾经参加过全国物理奥赛，拿了二等奖。

加上她又爱撒娇，大部分老师对她各种违纪行为大都睁一只眼闭一只眼，由着她去了。

姜丹妮站起身，拿着笔还有草稿纸从他对面走到他身旁，把纸摊到他面前，说：“应该这样做，你一开始就错了…”

与他中规中矩的思路不同，她解题的方法另辟蹊径，看似不太合理却又正确的解出了答案。

跟她为人处世的态度一样。

她凑在他耳边讲解，同时拿着笔在纸上重要的步骤下划线，要他注意。赖冠霖听得认真，想问她如何想出这样的方法，而姜丹妮也想侧头问他是否听懂。

两个人同步地做出了扭脸的动作，距离再次被拉近，近到赖冠霖这次真的听到了她的呼吸声。

她目光闪躲，嘴唇微抿，明明知道现在处境危险却又不撤身脱离，而是继续这样跟赖冠霖僵持。

这么近的距离，如果不做点事情，岂不太过浪费？

赖冠霖凑上去想吻她，她往后躲了一下，他没有放弃而是继续向前，于是变成了猫和老鼠的追逐游戏，直到赖冠霖将手伸到她身后，固定住她不让她逃，才如愿以偿尝到他肖想了半个月的她的唇的味道。

赖冠霖吻得很轻，吻一会又跟她拉开一点距离看她的表情，怕她生气。

姜丹妮趁着这一点空，喘了口气，问他：“你清楚你在做什么吗赖冠霖？”

“那你又清楚你在做什么吗？”

还没等她反应过来，他早已又捉住她继续亲吻。

姜丹妮手中的笔被甩离桌面，她用手抓住赖冠霖校服的下摆。她不禁开始怀疑，自己哪步棋走错。

这场游戏到底谁是猫谁是鼠，早已没人能够分清。

 

 

周六的早晨10点，姜丹妮醒得比裴珍映早，她已经煎好了鸡蛋，裴珍映才刚洗漱完。

“我有点事先走，不吃早饭了。”裴珍映边穿外套边冲正在倒牛奶的姜丹妮说话。

“本来就没准备你的，快滚吧。”姜丹妮倚着厨房的门框冲他翻了个白眼。

裴珍映听她的话也没有生气，冲她招招手，“过来。”

姜丹妮放下手中的杯子，走过去，被他揽了个满怀，又亲了一口。

裴珍映吻的时候顺带舔掉了她嘴角的牛奶沫，“goodbye kiss，牛奶很香。”

姜丹妮对他的调戏见怪不怪，没有脸红或是害臊，而是勾着他的脖子吻回去，吻完回了一句，“你也很香。”

两个人就这样腻来腻去，本来只用花1分钟的告别硬是被拖到10分钟，最后姜丹妮目送裴珍映离开，随着大门关上，笑容也从脸上消失。

她拿起桌子上的手机，点开微信查看未读消息，来自于备注是个老鼠emoji表情的好友发来的“晚上可以请你看电影吗？”。

姜丹妮挑挑眉，把手机放到一边，开始享用自己的早餐，赞美周六的早晨神清气爽，感叹自己厨艺又有长进，最后刷完盘子碗筷收拾好一切后心满意足地拿起手机回复。

“好啊。”

 

赖冠霖买票的时候顺手选了最佳位置，第四排的4号和5号座，进场之后发现这场只有他们两个观众，享受到了包场的待遇。

这是部上映有一段时间的反乌托邦的科幻电影，他摸不透姜丹妮的观影喜好，只能通过物理成绩好这一点引申到喜欢科幻电影。

所以当姜丹妮的头靠到他右边肩膀上时，他小声的在她耳边问：“你困了吗？”

得到的回答是：“没有，坐累了而已。”

赖冠霖松了一口气，又开始默默祈求电影放得慢一点，这样她再疲惫一点就会靠得更近。

电影看到一半时，姜丹妮确实半个身子都快靠在他身上，他下巴抵着她的发顶，轻轻磨蹭，问：“你…不喜欢这种类型的电影吗？”

“你为什么会觉得我喜欢这种类型的电影？”姜丹妮微微仰头望望赖冠霖的脸，笑着回答。

“我以为你物理好，所以…”赖冠霖有些不好意思地挠挠头。

“那你真是一点都不了解我，”姜丹妮重新靠回他的肩膀上，“我这个人啊…很俗的。”

“我确实不了解你，”赖冠霖隔着几缕碎发轻轻吻了一下她的额头，“你能给我个机会了解了解你吗？”

“可以啊，今天晚上我有空，如果你可以夜不归宿的话…”姜丹妮在他看不到的地方勾起嘴角，笑得危险，“就这一次机会哦。”

姜丹妮听到对方的声音从头顶传来，没有丝毫犹豫，“你既然这样说，那我怎么舍得错过。”

 

赖冠霖进到姜丹妮家的时候，打量了一下周围，只发现了一个人生活的迹象，他虽然好奇却没有擅自发问。

姜丹妮看出了他的疑惑，解释道：“我父母离异了，我一直一个人住。”

“你洗澡吗？”

“不用了。”

赖冠霖这次的吻没有上次那么温柔，带了些侵略的味道，他掐着姜丹妮的腰，一边与她接吻，一边踉踉跄跄地走向卧室，推开那扇木门，一起跌在床上。

他看着她因为激烈的接吻而有些泛红的脸颊，吻从额头落下，接着是鼻梁，眼角，泪痣，最后回到嘴唇，他低声说：“你现在如果不说停，接下来怎么着我都不会停了。”

“你怎么废话那么多…”姜丹妮直接伸出手解开他衬衫的领口。

两个人接吻像是打架，谁也不愿落了下风。赖冠霖在她口腔里尝到些许甜味，他猜测她刚刚可能吃了水果糖。

姜丹妮今天穿了连衣裙，拉链在背后，他吻着她白皙的脖颈，手伸到她背后拉开她的裙子，食指扣住拉链的末端，往下一拽，把那碍事的衣服拽离她的身体。

这场面早在他梦里出现过无数遍，如今终于成了真。

他手掌顺着她的腰线向下，滑进她的股间，吻从脖子来到肩胛处，留下一个个红印。

手探进了她私密的地方，模拟着抽插的动作在她小穴里进出，吻落在了她胸口的尖豆上，轻轻咬噬。

“套…套在抽屉里。”姜丹妮察觉他坚挺的性器抵在穴口叫嚣着进入，赶忙开口提醒。

赖冠霖从床头柜的抽屉里拿出了套子，“你家里为什么会有这个？”

“你说呢…我是有男朋友的人啊。”

也对，赖冠霖无奈地撇撇嘴，自己本来就没资格问这个问题，两个人的关系至今还没有一个合适的定位，不过是身体的亲密让他误以为自己在对方心里有了位置。

“那我们两个现在，算不算偷情？”

他掰开她的双腿，按在自己腰边，将早已昂然挺立的欲望抵在她的穴口，艰难地往里推挤。

他扣住她的腰，内壁狭窄绞得他难受，他只能小幅度扣抽。

“算…算吧…嗯…”

或许算不上偷情，纯粹是两个人互相吸引互相角力带来的一场短暂偷欢。

早在看到她腿间的纹身时就该意识到这一点，把男友的名字纹在如此私密的地方，足以证明两个人感情甜蜜无法插足。自己除了只能内心溢满嫉妒的酸涩泡沫，别无选择。

感觉到穴口被撑开到极致，他深深浅浅的抽插，偶尔整根顶入，让她低低呜咽，又不自主的弓腰去迎合。 

赖冠霖跟她鼻尖相抵，看她轻轻喘气，鼻翼覆上薄薄的汗，他捉着她的上唇，吻变得浅尝辄止。

在他反复研磨前进的抚慰下，逐步撑开了腔道，让他可以肆意侵占。 

他密集的撞击撞得她抓紧了身下的床单，每次抽动都带动着她小腹收紧，小腿被他架起来，她像像艘暴雨中漂浮的小船，无法靠岸。

第二次两个人换了位置，姜丹妮坐在赖冠霖身上，按着他的肩膀，用酸软的腿支撑着身体，起起落落，吞吐着他的性器。一头长发随着她的动作甩动，一缕发丝搭在胸口，衬得整个场景更加糜乱。

他把她捞起来，捧着她的脸，跟她接了个长长的吻，两个人赤裸相对，却又各怀鬼胎，试图通过身体接触探开对方的心门，可惜只能让自己陷得更深。

赖冠霖渐渐找回了性事中的主动权，按着她的腿，急促的在她身体里冲撞，舔舐着她的耳蜗，感受她呻吟越来越大声，最后脱力的瘫在他身上。

赖冠霖感受到温热的液体朝他涌来，对上姜丹妮失神的双眼，撞击的力度丝毫不减，最后泄在她身上。

 

床边的闹钟时针指向4点，赖冠霖已然睡醒。

洗过澡的姜丹妮穿了件睡裙躺在自己身边，脑袋枕在自己胳膊上，闭紧了双眼，双腿蜷缩在一起，靠在他怀里。

她眉眼柔和，此刻更显幼小，看得他心动。

梦已成为现实，也就不会再成为缠绕他的心魔。

只是他仍然觉得心乱。

他想起塞林格的《破碎故事之心》里最著名的一段话：“有人认为爱是性，是婚姻，是清晨6点的吻，是一堆孩子，也许真是这样的，莱斯特小姐。但你知道我怎么想吗？我觉得爱是想触碰却又收回手。”

他想问，姜丹妮小姐，你认为爱是什么呢？

他和她有了性的联系，以后也想跟她拥有婚姻，想要每天清晨6点都能与她接吻，甚至出格的想跟她有一堆孩子，可现在，他想触碰她却又只能收回手。

这感情一开始就是错的，他做了他所持有身份而不该做的事，违背了所谓的道德，却又毫无悔意。

以后的事态怎样发展，他不敢想，却又忍不住期待着明天的到来。


	3. pt3

Pt3

赖冠霖周日早上偷偷推开自己家的房门时，正好撞见要出门的母亲。

母亲盯着他鬼鬼祟祟的动作，皱眉问：“干嘛呀，跟做贼一样。”

他听了之后赶紧挺直身子立正站好，笑嘻嘻地回答：“我以为你和爸爸还没有起床，怕吵醒你们两个。”

“本来是没起的，没想到刚刚你姨妈打电话给我叫我出去，”他母亲背上挎包，戴好帽子，接过他手中的门把手，离开前又转过头问，"在张子豪家一晚上没干好事儿吧，有没有通宵打游戏？"

“没有，我哪敢。”

他母亲见他一脸认真，也就作罢，念叨他两句就出了门。

赖冠霖望着母亲离去，松了一口气。父母向来很信任他，不会对他的话反复推敲，更不会多想。

他之前也很少对父母撒谎，以后就说不准了。

爱唤起的并非总是人们自以为美、纯粹、天真和善的部分，它还会唤起难以启齿的人之原欲。

插足他人的感情带来的不光是极大的风险，还有无法估计的刺激，不可抑制的心跳。

她跟他只见过几面，却是他梦里的常客。她跟他互相一知半解，却忍不住互相追逐。她跟他都知道不该越过那条线，却又偏偏明知故犯。

他心里清楚姜丹妮靠近他带了不可告人的目的，也明白姜丹妮对他没什么感情。他告诉自己，没关系，快乐不来源于天荒地老的承诺，来源于朝朝暮暮的相处。

偷情是世界上最刺激的极限运动，谁都无法预知警报会何时拉响，只况且当做没有明天似的去享受片刻的欢愉，惬意于暂时的胆战心惊。

姜丹妮和赖冠霖就是这样，周三下午的一二节课已经成了他们固定的见面时间，自习室也自然成了繁衍隐密恋情的绝佳地点。

无论赖冠霖带来自习室的哪本作业，姜丹妮拿在手里看的又是哪本书，最后两个人都会凑在一起交换分享对方口腔里的温度。有时姜丹妮会搂上赖冠霖的脖子，轻轻侧偏着脑袋，双眸里盛满了温柔得能教人溺进去的一汪春水，赖冠霖仿佛能听到耳边回响的钟表走动的声音。

不是自习室的表，是他心里的表。用来计算他和她还剩多少时间能这样在一起，秒针的每一次转动都预示着数字在不断减少。

裴珍映和姜丹妮的感情没有因为他产生一丝一毫的裂痕，他还是经常能看到两个人并行的身影，姜丹妮在裴珍映面前还是笑得很甜，还是很会撒娇。

有一回姜丹妮正面扑进裴珍映怀里，被他抱起来转了2圈。

那时他就在站在二楼的窗户面无表情目睹了这一切，然后把手里喝光了的汽水瓶拧的皱巴巴的，投进教室后面的垃圾桶。

他内心没有太大的波动，如果形容姜丹妮是一块精美可口的蛋糕，那他能有幸品尝到分享的一半就已经足够满足，没必要非去要求独占全部，他本来就不是这块蛋糕的拥有者。

一切如同往常，天气在慢慢变热，家人提醒他再过几天就该立夏了。

如果非要说有不一样的地方的话，他说不出来，只是像预感准确的某种动物一样，提前嗅到了暴风雨来临前不平常的气息。

 

姜丹妮看着日历本，今天5月9号，明天5月10号被她用红笔圈了一个圈，一个巨大的圈。5月10号不光是裴珍映的生日，还是这场闹剧彻底结束的日子。

今天下午她以生理痛向班主任请了假，对方惊叹她一个月居然能有两次生理期，她脸皮厚一口咬定就是如此，班主任也只能批准。

她出了学校直接打车去了新天地，先去给裴珍映买了生日礼物，是TISSOT的机械手表。后又上了4楼，开始闲逛，等待着目标出现。

第一次在新天地碰到她是3个月前，后来姜丹妮又来过几趟，都是戴着帽子偷偷观察，踩点多次发现每到周二下午，对方都会来一趟新天地。

是谁呢，是她十年多未见的母亲，现在的裴太太。

说起来也有够嘲讽，女儿见自己亲妈还要精心算计仔细揣摩，提前在心里想好台词和场景，把每一个细节都规划得无可挑剔。

她今天特地穿了校服，TISSOT的礼品袋里还放了一张提前写好的生日贺卡，她在脑海里把接下来要发生的情节演练了无遍。她等这一天等了太久，久到她差点要撑不下去，久到她有时竟觉得下一秒就要崩溃。

大概到下午3点左右，她如愿见到了裴太太。她40出头，锦衣玉食保养得当，容貌看起来跟十年前离开姜丹妮时别无二致。

姜丹妮看着她的脸，与儿时记忆里母亲的形象重叠。其实记忆已经模糊，但她离开那天的场景经常在她梦里浮现。

她这些年过得一定很好，家庭美满婚姻幸福，反倒是自己，一直一个人摸爬滚打活到现在。

其实也不能全怪她，自己的父亲不负责任的程度比她有过之而无不及。姜丹妮有时想，如果自己哪天做出了社会不能容忍的事，上了新闻，大家分析她时，她的父母一定是最大的推手。

目睹着裴太太进了一家奢饰品店挑东西，姜丹妮深吸了一口气，握紧了手里的袋子，低头也跟进去，背对着自己的亲生母亲，慢慢凑近，在对方想要转身时，故意撞上去，力度不大，却让自己手里的袋子脱了手，贺卡也从袋子里甩出来。

“你没事吧？…丹妮？”裴太太以为是自己把别人的东西撞掉，帮忙捡起后想归还，看到她的脸反而僵在原地。

两个人的脸色都很难看，但姜丹妮想自己一定更胜一筹。她本还害怕自己演技不到位，可真到面对亲生母亲时，她显然高估了自己的承受能力。

这张脸经常出现在自己的梦里，抽屉里还锁着一张她的照片。每到她生日那天，她都要拿出来对着照片问话，为什么要把我生下来呢？

“给我。”姜丹妮咬着下嘴唇，不去看自己母亲惊讶的表情，直接伸手要拿回自己的东西。

“丹妮，没想到…是你，你这两年，过得好吗，”她母亲往后退了退，让她落了空，继续问：“你...可不可以跟妈妈一起吃个饭聊聊天？”

“不可以，把我的东西还我，我还有事。”姜丹妮此刻是真情流露，她是真的不想跟她母亲一起吃饭，她会死的。

裴太太显然不肯放弃，她没说话下意识看了看手里的礼品袋还有贺卡，看到贺卡上的内容时睁大了双眼。

”Dear裴珍映

Happy birthday to you!

You’re my angel for life,love you forever.

your sweetheart

Dannie.”

姜丹妮英文字体写的非常好看，流畅又清晰，却看得裴太太大惊失色，脸色发青，她指着贺卡冲她拔高了音量，说：“你…你…你跟裴珍映…”

姜丹妮一副不懂她为什么要如此激动，简直莫名其妙的表情，“跟你没关系，”趁着对方发愣，姜丹妮一下从她手中抢回贺卡和礼品袋，转身要离开。

“你回来！”裴太太拽着她的手不让她走，见到女儿的欣喜全部被看到贺卡内容的震惊所取代，她有话想问，她要确认。她不是傻子，任谁都能看出来写贺卡的人和收贺卡的人是什么关系，她只是不敢相信，世间哪有那么凑巧的事，即使有，又怎么会发生在她身上。

姜丹妮硬是从她手心里把自己的手腕抽出来，抱着怀里的东西拔腿就跑，不顾后面母亲的喊声，跑到电梯口，电梯还没到站，又从紧急出口的楼梯跑下去，一直到出了新天地100米的路口她才蹲下喘气。

蹲在路边她忍不住笑自己，亏自己能想出这么伤敌八百自损一千的招儿。

可是她不这样又能如何呢？难道要等到裴珍映把她最大化利用的那一天吗？等到那时，她才真是一丝尊严都不能再拥有。

事情已经够乱了，她只能再多添一把火，烧毁这一切。

回到家的裴太太，仍然没有从惊吓中缓回神。等她安定下来后，立刻找到裴珍映班主任的电话，联系他的班主任。

她没有看错，姜丹妮穿得校服跟裴珍映是同一个学校的，校标一模一样。

“喂，老师你好，我是裴珍映的妈妈，对，我打电话问问他最近学习怎么样。”

“…跟之前一样吗？有没有下降啊？我看他最近状态不好，您跟我分析分析，他是不是恋爱了？”

“您得跟我说实话啊，不能包庇他。走得近也算，小孩子很会耍花招的，谁跟他走的比较近啊？”

听着电话那边传来的“其他班的一个女生，叫姜丹妮”后，裴太太简直要喘不过气，她勉强跟对方应付两句就挂掉通话，一时站不稳险些摔倒。

正在收拾家里的阿姨赶紧过去扶她坐下，问：“太太怎么了？生病了吗？”

她攥紧了双手，推开阿姨，起身上楼，踩了几阶楼梯后回头吩咐阿姨：“我今天不舒服上楼歇息了，不要让任何人来打扰我，尤其珍映。”

裴太太一颗七窍玲珑心，又怎能察觉不出其中的不对劲。她这个继子一直跟她维持着母子情深的表象，别人见了都夸他们不是亲生胜似亲生，但她一直都明白对方对自己始终隔着心。

姜丹妮作为她的女儿，跟她长得非常像，两个人连眼角的痣都长在同一个地方。裴珍映又怎么会看不出来？

只怕他是有意为之，借刀杀人。

裴先生出差不在家，要等裴珍映生日当天回来。她就暂且忍到明天，再亲自跟他算清楚这笔账。

 

 

5月10号不光是裴珍映的生日，也学校的运动会。操场看台被划分成一个个区域，因为隔壁班的缘故，赖冠霖自然而然和姜丹妮坐得很近，而裴珍映的班本来在南边，他却也旁若无人般的跑来坐在姜丹妮旁边。

从赖冠霖的角度看，裴珍映笑着跟姜丹妮说了几句话，姜丹妮应和了两下便钻进裴珍映怀里。

三个人此刻心里都抱着不能同别人诉说的隐秘想法。

姜丹妮想，这可能是她最后一次和裴珍映相拥，以后不会有机会了。如今走到这一步，谁都无法再回头。今天太阳很大，从头顶打下来非常刺眼，她靠在裴珍映胸口，觉得眼眶有些酸，却不全是因为太阳，更多的是别的原因。

下午的时候姜丹妮说自己不舒服要去厕所，路过赖冠霖旁边时冲她眨了眨眼。

她走后不一会赖冠霖就收到了姜丹妮发来的信息：“来教学楼后面的小花园。”

赖冠霖查看四周，发现裴珍映还在专注观看正在进行的短跑比赛，便站起身悄悄离开。

他走到小花园时，姜丹妮正靠在假山水池边的栏杆上看水池里的鲤鱼。

“喊我来干什么？”赖冠霖走过去，顺着她的视线也观赏这一片水域风光。

“想你了呗，”姜丹妮还是那种撒娇的语气，那种任谁听了都对她束手无策的语气，又接着轻轻的，带着点委屈意味地说：“想跟你单独相处啊。”

赖冠霖把她拥入怀里，在心里感叹，我多希望你说的是真的，我早该清楚大家不过是逢场作戏，却偏偏又对你所说的深信不疑。

小花园不只是情侣私会的场合，也是偷偷吸烟的好地。所以当裴珍映的朋友抽完烟想回去时，就撞见了两个正在拥吻的人。他揉了揉眼睛，怕自己看错，确认好几次后发现那就是姜丹妮。

他第一反应是给裴珍映发消息，简简单单8个字，“来小花园，你被绿了。”发完似乎觉得这样还不够真实，就又拍了照附送过去，发完就赶紧离开了。

姜丹妮余光瞄到不远处的人做完这一切，把赖冠霖推开，说：“你走吧。”

“为什么？”

“你先走，我还有点事要解决，你从教学楼抄小道回去，不要走大路，快点啊！”姜丹妮最后一句直接成了大喊，还推了他一把。

赖冠霖虽然不清楚姜丹妮这是在做什么，却还是乖乖听话离开，每走几步还回头望望她。

她表情悲凉，像要即将接受审判。

姜丹妮早就发现裴珍映的朋友经常来这里吸烟，她也是看到他离开才跟着过来。她策划好了这一切，看着事态如她预想中平稳的进展，马上就会迎来大结局。

这场荒唐的闹剧，终于要由她亲手结束了。

裴珍映正看着比赛，收到消息顿时瞪大了双眼。他第一反应当然不敢相信照片是真的，可他的双眼却明明白白地告诉他那就是姜丹妮。

他冷静下来，跑去小花园，却只看到了姜丹妮一个人。他这时才看清自己，即使是被劈腿，他也只想跟照片里另一个主人公算账，而不是去责怪姜丹妮。

裴珍映慢慢走到她身边，思考良久最后选择开门见山，给她看那张照片，脸色难看地问道："这不是真的吧？对吗？"

他问完自己也很后悔，怎么可能不是真的呢，这样问她又能怎么回答？

可姜丹妮抬眼看了看照片，没有承认没有否认，只有沉默，还有漂亮的笑容。

裴珍映看她一直笑，反而有了种不详的预感，他怕她知道了那件事，可转念一想，她怎么可能知道呢，他明明藏得那么好。

"是真的啊，我劈腿了呗，连床都上过了，"姜丹妮嗤笑一声，眼神里带着轻蔑，嘴角上扬，"大家本来就是玩玩而已，你不会当真了吧？"

姜丹妮的话像一颗惊雷在他头顶爆开，炸得他五脏俱损。裴珍映不敢相信自己听到的话是从她嘴里说出，他忍不住去拽她的手腕，用力到掐出了红痕，“我什么时候说是玩玩了...我对你就差把心掏出来了不是吗...你为什么…”

“你为什么非要这么心狠？”

姜丹妮本想把手从他手里挣脱，却拗不过他劲大，听到“心狠”两字再也忍不住，瞪着他回道：“到底是谁心狠？裴珍映，你做了什么你自己不知道吗，裴太太对你好不好？我们两个是不是长得很像？”

今天明明是朗朗晴天，姜丹妮说这话时，却如堕冰窟，刺骨冰寒。她咬碎了自己一口银牙，从喉咙里吐出那几句话，每说一个字，她的心就教刀刺一下。

她本想把自己塑造成一个玩弄别人感情再无情离去的负心形象，这样她跟裴珍映就平等了，不再是裴珍映对不起她，她也背叛了他。

爱本来就是相互作践，怎么能只允许你推我进火坑，我也要拽你下地狱。

大家生生世世纠缠不休，一起背负不堪的骂名最后都不得好死，这样才是绝配。

可真到此刻她才发现自己根本做不到，做不到安然接受心狠的罪名，她如果真的心狠，又怎么会等到今天。

到底是谁心狠，她的人生已经成了这样，裴珍映还嫌不够，还要将她断骨抽筋，要她继续下坠。

裴珍映听她说完，愣在原地，他没想到她真的已经知晓，他最害怕的事还是发生了，他们之间出现了无法愈合的裂痕。

“还要我继续往下说吗？”姜丹妮扯出一个嘲讽的笑容，“我妈破坏你家庭，你说你得多恨她啊，所以后来碰到我，你想，哪还有比睡了她女儿更能报复她的方法呢？是不是啊？”

姜丹妮还是选择说出口，说出这些见不得光的秘密。演练数遍的场面仍然抵不上如今的痛苦，她的每一个字都是她亲自踩碎了她的自尊，亲自用刀凌迟自己的心，割得自己鲜血淋漓才说出口的。

裴珍映把她抱进怀里，"别说了，你别说了。"他不想她再开口不是怕被揭穿，而是看到姜丹妮此刻的泪像断了线的珍珠，一颗颗掉落，她眼里的一汪春水被彻底打翻，泪水争先恐后地涌出眼眶，砸在裴珍映心头。

姜丹妮被他搂着，也不反抗，只是用冷漠的口气说：“我恨你，裴珍映，我恨你。”

她偶然得知裴太太就是自己的亲生母亲是在三个月前，还是新天地，她在挑东西，却发现他母亲也走进来，她吓得连忙转过身，却听到店员称呼她为“裴太太”。

整个市姓裴的又有几个呢？何况后来她又看到她母亲去给裴珍映开家长会。她那天本来不该去学校，学生代表里没有她，她骗了裴珍映说自己在家睡觉，其实偷偷跑去学校看见她母亲进了裴珍映的班。

裴太太确实把良母的形象塑造得无可挑剔，替继子开家长会在外人看来多么大爱无私，而她作为亲生子，从小学到现在，从没有人给她开家长会，她的座位永远是空的。

到底有谁真正爱她呢？她忍不住问自己。之前的日子她可以自欺欺人，说别人不爱我我也不爱别人，大家互相不爱构建和谐社会，可后来她遇到裴珍映，她真的爱他，于是她想用自己的真心去换对方的真心，却发现对方根本没有心，还要碾碎她的心给他做陪葬。

她之前的十几年一直跌跌撞撞勉强活到现在，直到遇到裴珍映。她以为他是老天的恩赐，是她命中的救赎，是梦寐以求的promiseland，后来才知道，不过是另一种惩罚。

姜丹妮恨自己太过聪明，一下子就把一切串联起来。她想起最初和裴珍映遇见，裴珍映一直对自己示好追求，两个在一起后他从来没提起过他的母亲。

她甚至还旁敲侧击地去询问一个与裴珍映一起长大的同学，得到的答案是如今的裴太太是小三上位，当时裴珍映的母亲还躺在ICU里，她母亲已经和裴先生暗度陈仓。

还有什么能比被自己心爱的人利用，被当做伤害别人的枪使更让人痛苦的呢？何况被伤害的那个人还是自己的母亲。这出戏荒诞又嘲讽，仿佛像在演戏剧，她却偏偏假戏真做，无法脱离。

姜丹妮前两年看过一部爱情电影，里面的插曲是一位台湾男歌手的作品，他唱：“做个傻子多么好。”是啊，他要是个傻子多好，就能够像什么都没发生过一样，继续跟他在一起。

在这之前，她真的想跟他永远在一起，她来这人间一趟，哪怕之前已受尽苦难，以后却还是想跟他一起去翻越高山，穿过大海，无怨无悔，绝不喊累。

可现在一切都已经结束。她知道真相后，像有一根刺一样扎在她心上，扎得她喘不过气，扎得她鲜血淋漓。

她没跟他说过爱是因为，当她想说时，却恰好知道了这些事，她无法再说出口，她怕他听了之后只会觉得可笑。

她自己也觉得可笑啊，她佩服裴珍映，能够对自己恨的人的女儿那么真情实意，演技一流。

爱这个词多不值钱啊，随随便便就能说出口，却又没几个人能真正承担。可姜丹妮觉得自己真惨，她如今连爱都不能说。说了不光怕恶心别人，也怕恶心自己。

裴珍映看她哭得停不下来，她也不出声，面无表情地往外蹦泪珠，这样却又偏偏最让他心疼，他想给她擦擦眼泪，却被她扭脸躲开。他只能继续拽着她，安抚她，说：“对不起，之前的事等我们都冷静了再解释。但你相信我，我爱你，真的。”

姜丹妮冷笑一声，“你还是留着跟裴太太解释吧，她已经知道了咱俩的事。”

裴珍映听了便反应过来是她做的，他知道又能怎么样，本来就是他有错在先。可他要怎么去矫正这个错误？除非一开始就不跟她恋爱，可他根本做不到。

姜丹妮太过迷人，以至于他本来想用她报复他后妈，进行到一半却彻底收手。他根本舍不得，她是他的珍贵宝物，怎么能拿来当枪使。他现在无比后悔，早该跟她坦白，不该等到现在。

姜丹妮擦擦自己的泪，把放在一旁的礼物盒递给裴珍映，换了一个语气，换成了平常跟他相处时的语气，甚至比那时还要温柔：“这是我陪你过的第一个生日，也是最后一个了。祝你生日快乐。”

裴珍映慢慢接过那个盒子，还有贺卡，看到“my angel for my life,love you forever”时，眼眶也湿润，他声音发抖，捏着贺卡的手指打着颤，“是啊…今天是我生日…为什么你非要这样…”

姜丹妮的泪水滴在贺卡上，晕了好大一块。

她专门挑了他生日这天把一切捅破，她要让他过这个永生难忘的生日，这个生日有她，让他这辈子忘不了她。

她还是有私心的啊，还是想在他记忆里占一席之地，而不是被卷进时间的长河就这样慢慢消逝。

哪怕我们以后不能在一起，我也希望你永远记得我。

裴珍映把她拥进怀里，不撒手，在她耳边轻轻哀求般地说：“但凡我们还有一丝一毫的勇气，我们能不能，能不能把它用来在一起，而不是分开上。”

他感受到她的泪水掉落在他肩膀上，以及她坚定的回答，

“不可能了，我们不可能了。”

 

 

赖冠霖站在姜丹妮家口，摁响了门铃。下午的时候姜丹妮让他走，他走到教学楼二楼就停下步，在旁边看姜丹妮要做什么。后来裴珍映来了，两个人争执了一下，他就看到姜丹妮开始哭。

一直到他被迫被同学喊回去，他心里还是她那张布满泪痕的脸，挥之不去。

于是又找到同学帮他打掩护，跟父母说说要陪他过生日今晚不回家了，顺着记忆找到了姜丹妮的住址。

没一会儿门就从里面被拉开。姜丹妮头发随意扎了两下，脸色有点苍白，手里还拿着酒瓶，显然没想到会是他。

姜丹妮倚着门框盯了他几秒，两个人都不说话，最后她还是选择放他进来。

姜丹妮坐在阳台的椅子上喝酒，仿佛当在她旁边的赖冠霖不在，只盯着外面的夜景，一言不发。

在她喝完第二瓶后，终于开了口：“你为什么不问我怎么了，不好奇吗？”

“你想说自然会说，”赖冠霖回答她，从她手里接过酒瓶，也喝了一口，“你不想说我就不问。”

姜丹妮感叹自己真是捡到宝，她永远也猜不透赖冠霖的选择，每次都出乎她的意料。

“那我要是想说呢，”她喝得有点醉了，虽然她自己没感觉出来，脸颊已经飞上了两片红晕，话匣子开了也就收不住，“你勉强听听吧。”

“我妈在我小时候弃我而去，我爸一天到晚除了忙工作就是忙工作，我其实跟孤儿差不多。我11岁那年，我爸说他要去追逐自己的人生，也跑了。要不是按时给我打钱，我都不知道他是生是死。”

“我能一个人活到现在真是奇迹，我以为这已经是倒霉的最底线，谁能想到我男友的后妈是我亲妈呢？我妈还给他开家长会，”姜丹妮轻笑了一声，“我长这么大还从没有人给我开过家长会呢。”

不光没人给她开过家长会，连要家长签名的考试卷子从来都是她自己签。

酒劲上来，她已经不太清醒，望着赖冠霖，小声说：“对不起。”

其实她这辈子最讨厌听的一句话就是对不起，她父母离开前跟她说对不起，裴珍映也跟她说对不起，她知道，只要一听到这句话，就又有人要离开她。

可她如今对赖冠霖这样说。她没办法，裴珍映拿她做报复她妈的工具，她不过也是拿赖冠霖报复裴珍映的工具。

裴珍映的独占欲很强，从来不跟别人共用任何东西，如今一想到自己的女朋友背着他跟别人睡过，也够恶心他一辈子了，就像裴珍映拿她当枪使也够恶心姜丹妮一辈子。

谁也别当受害人，大家都是凶手，都犯了不能饶恕的罪。

赖冠霖听她一直重复对不起，心里明白了个差不多，把她手里的酒瓶夺下来，轻轻拍着她的背，说:“没关系。”

真的没关系吗？大家本来都掩盖在华美的外表下，如今撕裂开来露出里面丑陋的真相，难堪到了极点。


	4. pt4

Pt4

裴珍映回到家时，天色已经已经几近全暗。5月份的夜晚，黑暗扑过来压在人的眼前还有心上，教人烦闷。

他烦闷的不是这天色，是别的事。是姜丹妮难过的神情，和砸在他心口的每一滴泪。

推开家门时，没有听到任何回应。他早料到了这情景，不动声色地轻轻把门带上。他环顾四周，没一会就看到阿姨走出来冲他说：“先生和太太在楼上书房等你。”

他点点头算是回应。他曾设想过无数次这天的画面，幻想终于要成真。大家终于可以撕开伪善的面具，这一天终于来了。

他等了这么多年，等的就是这一天，可是还是跟他预想中不一样的是，本来该他主动把事情挑破，如今他却变成了被审判的那一个。

他今天走那楼梯，第一次走得那么缓慢，他感觉一生都没走过这么长的路，路的尽头，通往的可能就是万丈深渊。

进去之前他敲了敲书房的门，这是他母亲教他的做人的基本礼貌，是他死去的母亲，只陪他走过漫长人生路中短暂九年的母亲。

“进。”是他父亲的声音。他父亲出差前就说一定会在他生日这天回来，他确实做到了。可是他还曾说过，会爱他和他母亲一辈子，为什么没有信守承诺终身践行呢？

推开房门，看到面前坐着的两个人神色都不好看，裴珍映反而显得更轻松一点，他要的就是这种结果，大家都痛苦，谁都别想好过。

“跪下。”他父亲的声音听起来非常生气，强行压抑着怒火。

裴珍映当然不会跪，尤其是在现在的裴太太面前。他有错他当然承认，只是他觉得比起面前两个人的错，那点事根本算不上什么。

“你是不是还不承认自己做了些什么混账事？非要我把话说清楚吗？”

裴珍映仰起头，对上裴太太的视线，他没有接父亲的话，而是冲着裴太太开口，“那你该不该承认自己曾经做过什么龌龊事？”

他没有得到回答，裴太太也没有明显的表情起伏，就那样淡淡地看着他，像看无理取闹的小孩子，无知又可怜。

“你在胡说些什么？你疯了吗？”还是他的父亲，站起了身，试图用威严压迫他让他闭嘴乖乖认错。

“我哪里胡说，那年我妈躺在ICU的时候，你们在干嘛啊，在讨论婚礼举办的地点吗？还是买几克拉的戒指？还是在偷偷庆祝，我妈终于要死了，是吗？”裴珍映说着走近了裴太太，他咬着牙，用尽力气不让自己声音发抖，他这些年从来不敢让自己回想那年的画面，他把不好的记忆全部封存在脑海里的一个小角落，他不敢碰，太痛了。

裴太太的表情还是没变化，她只是站起身，甩了裴珍映一个巴掌。

“无论我做过什么，我对不起你，对不起你母亲，那是我和你之间的事，是我的罪我来担，你还是没认清你错在哪里，你不该碰我女儿。”

“我毁了你的家庭，你就要毁了她一生吗？你想要我死你就来取我的命，不要碰我女儿，她做错了什么？我问你，她做错了什么？她凭什么要承担你的怨恨，要承担你的痛苦？”

裴太太流了泪，她生气是因为裴珍映，难过是因为姜丹妮。姜丹妮的前半生已经因为她而过的不幸福，偏偏如今还要受这种罪。

裴珍映被她的一巴掌抽得有些懵，怒气刚上来听到她的话又被压了下去，是啊，姜丹妮又做错了什么呢？

可是现在说这些还有什么用呢，局面已经坏成这样了，他也不想这样的啊。

裴先生知道自己的妻子和儿子之间的新仇旧恨一时半会没法调解，他听到他那些话火早就消了大半，他知道在他母亲的事上他对不起裴珍映。他走到今天这步，做出这些事他也难逃其咎，哪能全都怪他一人。他只能拉着妻子走出去，留下一句：“你今天就在书房关禁闭，好好反思自己。”

裴珍映早就反思过，这是个没法解开的谜，怎么做都不对。他只能怪老天爷，为什么姜丹妮非要是她的女儿。他也清楚，姜丹妮的人生不会比自己好过到哪里去，可能还会更糟。他也知道自己对不起她，毁了她的人生，他不该带她见过美好的天堂，又领她去看黑暗的地狱。

她是天使，她应该被这世间所有的美好包围，应该只开心地笑，不该难受地哭。她不该承受这一切。

裴珍映坐在书房里，开始回想跟姜丹妮在一起的每个画面，想她的撒娇，她的笑脸，她的泪痣，她的双唇，她讲过的每个不好笑的冷笑话，为他画过的速写画，因为他流过的泪，陪他出去玩时磕到的伤，偶尔蹭到他胸口的她的头发，纤细柔软的手指，漂亮的蝴蝶骨。

她是无价之宝，本应被好好珍藏，不该拿来替人赎罪。

 

大概在晚上八点，家里的阿姨打开门，把生日蛋糕送了进来。

对上裴珍映惊讶的表情，阿姨小声说：“先生回来前就已经买好了的。”说完又把蜡烛点上，往他面前推了推，关上房门出去了。

裴珍映看着蜡烛上的数字，18岁，他成年了，他苦笑着对自己说，祝你生日快乐。

姜丹妮哭着跟他说，祝你生日快乐。她给他过了一个他永生难忘的生日，她让他过了一个最痛最难过的生日。

他会永远记得这一天，也会永远记得姜丹妮。

他母亲是在他过完9岁生日后第5天去世的，那时他许愿母亲痊愈，没能实现。他过完一个生日，失去了自己的人生里最重要的人。

如今他又过一个生日，即将失去自己生命里另一位最重要的人。

但他还是对着蜡烛许愿，祈求上天让姜丹妮以后的每一天都无病无忧，开心快乐。许完愿一口气吹灭了蜡烛。

这个愿望可一定要实现啊。

 

姜丹妮第二天从宿醉中醒来，已经是中午。她看着赖冠霖给她留下的纸条，“帮你请过假了，桌子上有我从楼下买的早餐，好好休息。”

她望着那张纸条，看着“好好休息”四个字，此刻才明白，原来被人关爱是这种感觉。

有点陌生，又有点奇异的温暖。

自从5月10号之后姜丹妮就再也没见过裴珍映，她早就清楚那天可能就是最后一面，对他的消失并不惊讶。

生活还是要继续的，她深知这一点。从她父母的陆续离开起，她就明白，哪怕你的人生过得再糟，地球还是要照常转动，不会因为你而改变。

赖冠霖来找过她几次，估计是怕她走不出痛苦，还停留在阴影里。可她的表现完全打消了他的忧虑，她还是那个姜丹妮，没有悲伤哀痛，该笑还是会笑，笑的依然开心。

直到她母亲又找到她。

她母亲之前找过她好几次，全被她躲掉了。裴太太没了办法，最后直接上学校堵她。

姜丹妮被班主任喊出去的时候，还以为自己又做了什么坏事被班主任发现了，仔细一想最近自己非常老实，严格遵守校纪校规，连课都不逃了，还能有什么事。看到母亲的脸时才知道这是玩的哪一出。

班主任贴心的把办公室空出来，让两个人好好沟通。他知道来的人是裴珍映的母亲，只当她来找姜丹妮是因为两个人恋爱的事，明白这种事不适合旁听，就主动走开。

“你又来找我干什么？我上回就说的很清楚了吧，你就当我死了吧，没我这个女儿，行吗？”姜丹妮扭头不愿意看她，不耐烦地开口。

“丹妮，你恨妈妈，妈妈都知道。妈妈在你还那么小的时候，就抛弃你了，妈妈知道自己做错了，你能不能，原谅妈妈？”裴太太的表情十分难过，语气是恳切地请求，请求自己女儿的宽恕。

“不可能，我恨你们一辈子。”姜丹妮对此无动于衷，“你们”当然还包含她那神出鬼没的父亲。

“你为什么不肯原谅妈妈，你想怎样，妈妈都可以补偿你，你不要再这样折磨妈妈了...”裴太太这次是真的哭了，她哭得很伤心，用手捂着脸。

为什么不肯原谅她呢？因为原谅了她对不起自己这些年受过得罪。

自从看到她看到她去给裴珍映开家长会的时候就没法原谅了，自己的缺失的爱被嘲讽似的贡献在另一个人身上。

何况跟她初中的时候，发现家外面的墙壁上有小偷留下的不明痕迹，导致她那段时间枕头下面一直放着一把刀，每夜都睡不好相比，那又算得了什么呢？

连腿上长了一个囊肿，需要做手术，都是自己术前签字，一个人进手术室，再一个人出院。同一个病房的小孩因为伤口痛一直躲在妈妈怀里哭，小孩的妈妈指着她说，你看看对面的姐姐，人家都不哭的，姐姐多坚强啊，其实没有很痛的对不对，学学姐姐。

其实她也很痛，拆线的时候真的痛到她两眼发黑站不稳，医生夸她厉害，是他见过第一个拆线不打麻药还能忍着一声不吭的人。她其实也很想大叫，也很想痛哭。

可她明白哭是为了寻求别人的安慰和安抚，她哭了也不会有人过来抱着她哄她。

她也想拥有一个完整的家庭，哪怕她的父母高压控制她的生活，也没关系，总比她这样，死了都没人管的好。

裴太太还在继续哭，她很无助，她不知道怎么才能让女儿松口，她也明白什么叫覆水难收。

姜丹妮就这样面无表情地看着她哭，哭就哭吧，她一开始也总是哭，用哭来暂时逃避现实，后来明白哭只能作为简单的情绪发泄，连逃避都做不到，你哭完还得继续面对自己的狗屁人生。

“虽然我不会原谅你，但我答应你，以后不会恨你了行吗？别哭了。”姜丹妮受不了她一直这样哭，只好妥协。可没想到她母亲听了这话反而哭得更厉害。

正当姜丹妮不耐烦地想起身直接离开时，另一个人进来了。

姜丹妮没见过他，但看他过去搂住了自己母亲的肩膀，在她耳边安慰了几句，也就明白了他是谁。

裴先生安慰完裴太太，又转过来看着姜丹妮。姜丹妮看着他，不知道他要做什么，他肯定也知道了自己跟他儿子那点破事儿了，一想到这里，她低下了头，太尴尬了。

裴先生先开了口：“我为裴珍映做过的那些事，向你道歉，是我教子无方，才会纵容他乱来。”说完冲姜丹妮弯弯身子。鞠了个不太标准的躬。

即使是不太标准，姜丹妮也很受宠若惊。她怨她母亲，怨裴珍映，但从没怨过裴先生。他跟这件事没关系，如今为了裴珍映来跟她道歉就已经足够人道主义，鞠躬更是让她意想不到。

“没关系...”姜丹妮抿了抿嘴唇，又轻轻地说：“还有，你也...不必太过责怪他...”

“都到现在了，你还替他说话？”裴太太猛地抬起头，不可置信地望着她。

“他，对我挺好的。”姜丹妮理解母亲的愤怒，她一定觉得自己脑子有问题，或者有斯德哥尔摩综合征，可能真是这样的吧。无所谓了，她只是顺从自己的心，怎么想，就怎么说了。

裴先生听了之后也很惊讶，楞了一下后，冲她点点头，又扶起自己的妻子，冲她眼神示意，两个人便离开了。

 

6月份考试月如期而至，气温陡然上升，在太阳底下一动不动都会被热出一身汗。对姜丹妮来说夏天就是，靠在窗边睡觉时，阳光洒下来，很舒服。但是夏天也有不好的回忆，她父母都是在夏天的时候离开她的。

一个很平常的下午，隔壁班的一个男生找到了姜丹妮。她记得对方，是裴珍映一起长大的发小。

“他要走了，被他爸强制遣送出境了，你...能不能去送送他，就今天下午的飞机。”

姜丹妮听完之后立刻冷漠地回答：“不去。”

对方又说：“是他让我来告诉你的，他父母彻底把他给软禁了，不让他跟你联系，我也是那天去他家帮他收拾东西才跟他见了一面...”

“我都说了我不去，你烦不烦啊？”

对方见她语气如此强硬，没了办法也就只好作罢，撂下一句“你别后悔”就离开了。

姜丹妮看他的背影消失，转身跟旁边的同学说：“我出去一下，班主任问我去哪里，你就说去医务室了。”说完背起包就跑出了教室。

她没打算跟班主任请假，班主任也绝对不给给她请的。她上个月请的假太多了，能用的理由也都全部用完。

她只能通过翻学校后面的墙偷偷跑出去，墙大概有两米左右高，旁边种了一棵大树。姜丹妮之前见别人翻过，不是很难，墙中间被人抽空了几块砖，只要踩着空隙扶着树就能翻过去。

可她这次真要把脑海里得想法付诸行动时，却感觉到了点难度。她先观察了一下周围有没有人，不是因为怕被别人发现，而是因为校服裙太短。

站到墙顶挺容易，跨过铁栅栏时有些犯了难，铁栅栏虽然已经被前人撅得七扭八歪，可尖头还是有些危险。

姜丹妮看看了手表，发现时间不多，一狠心跨了过去，膝盖里侧还是被划了一道，往外渗着血。

她顾不得这些，忍着痛翻过去，墙的外面没有树，只能往下跳，她深呼吸了一口气，想着“裴珍映，算我上辈子欠你的”便跳了下去。

跳下去的时候整个小腿都被震得麻了一下，她揉揉脚腕，又站起身，跑到马路上招手打出租车。

上了出租车之后，她一直跟司机说让司机快一点，司机被她念叨得有些烦，本想回头凶她两句让她安静，可一对上她那半含着泪的双眸，心一下子软了，只好继续踩油门。

到了机场之后，姜丹妮随手塞了一张钞票给司机，扔下一句“不用找了”就打开车门跑了出去。

在机场大厅里，姜丹妮找了半天，终于在一个角落里看到了裴珍映。

她只跟他对视了一秒，就立刻扑进了他怀里，早就在眼眶里打转的泪水也忍不住流了下来。

他瘦了很多，眼窝下面的淤青比之前更严重，她想问，你是不是吃不好睡不好，你这几天过得怎么样，你家人有没有打你...你有没有想我。

可她没法开口，她知道，思念的情绪一旦外泄一个小口，哪怕就一丝丝，就再也收不住了。

她抓着他腰间的衣服，埋在他肩胛骨处无声地哭泣，她还想问，你要去哪里，还会不会回来，我们还能不能再见面。

她还是不敢问，她怕听到她不想接受的回答，她怕听到最坏的结果，如果那样的话她宁愿不知道，抱着一丝希望继续生活总比活在无尽的绝望里好。

裴珍映轻轻拍拍她的后背，贴着她耳边的碎发落下一个轻柔的吻，“别哭了，嗯？我是出国，又不是去死。”

姜丹妮听他的安慰并没有好一点，泪珠还是一颗一颗往外落，她微微仰起头，对上他的目光，说：“我知道...你...无论去哪里，都要照顾好自己，别死在外面，你的婚礼我不会去，葬礼我一定会去的，死在外面的话，机票太贵了，我去不起。要死就回来死明白吗？”

裴珍映看她到这时候还要伶牙俐齿地损他，忍不住笑了，说好，我一定回来再死。

姜丹妮一边哭，一边继续断断续续地说：“你为什么不早点告诉我...你今天离开？那样，我就提前打扮好再来送你，而不是像...像现在...我还想着，要把我最漂亮的样子，当做最后一面留给你...”而不是像现在这样，校服因为翻墙而弄得脏兮兮，因为跑步额头上也沁出了星星点点的汗，腿上的伤还在流血。

她想留最好的面貌给他，她知道这是最后一面，知道从此以后不会再相见，所有的爱恨只能停留在这一天，从此以后哪怕她想互相亏欠藕断丝连，也不会再有机会。

裴珍映扣着她的后脑勺，吻上她的额头，感受她轻微的颤抖，说：“你每时每刻，都是最美的。”

姜丹妮继续靠在他怀里，小声地说：“我不恨你。我也从来没后悔过。就算上天给我一次重来的机会，可能我会选择在14岁那年就自杀，但...只要我活下来了，遇到了你，我还是会选择跟你在一起。”

裴珍映看她流着泪的脸，她咬着下嘴唇，眼睛眨巴眨巴，往外掉泪珠，可是还是用力在冲他笑，不想留难看的表情让他看到。

她总是这样，强硬又脆弱，表面看满都是刺，被一层一层剥开，是一颗柔软得不得了的晶莹剔透的纯净心灵。

要不怎么说她是天使呢？如果可以，他真的不想离开她。

裴珍映把她搂进怀里，双臂收紧不要她乱动，“你也要照顾好自己，我的婚礼你必须来，新娘不来怎么办婚礼，我们还会再见面的，你放心，只要我还剩一丝一毫的力气，也会拿来和你在一起。”

姜丹妮的泪打湿了他的衬衫，她哭的越来越狠，已经变成了抽噎，她说不出话，也不知道该怎么回答。或许裴珍映说的有一天会成真，即使就现在的情况来看没法令人信服，但她期待着那天的到来，但行好事莫问前程的道理她明白。

直到机场的广播第二次催促乘客登机后，裴珍映才依依不舍地松开怀里的人，最后跟她交换了一个绵长的吻，离开了。

姜丹妮擦擦脸上的泪，慢慢地走出机场。

她难过地想，6月真的是不好的一个月份，代表着无止境的离别。每个来过她生命的人，最后都要离开，她不想拦，也拦不住。

可能这就是人生吧，活着就是受罪。


	5. pt5

Pt5

高三来得悄无声息，教学楼的走廊上早早地挂上了红底黑字的横条幅，写的全是满腔热血无处洒的句子，带着少年特有的愤怒还有对未来的憧憬，姜丹妮班级正对着的楼梯口挂的是“十年寒窗无人问，一朝成名天下知”，她看了之后无声地笑了一下，歪着头拐进了教室。

领导似乎觉得这样还不够，又把学生彻底打乱重新安排了班级。说是完全随机，但大多数班主任会留下一部分自己想要的学生，剩下那部分才是抓阄挑选。姜丹妮在这点还是很有信心的，虽然她经常违规，但看在升学率的面子上，班主任不会不留她，就算班主任狠得下这个心，物理老师也不会同意。

开学第一天，她站在教学楼下的公告栏前看自己被分到哪个班，虽然心里已经有数，但还是要确认一下。看到熟悉的数字还有班主任名字，她松了一口气，又开始看是哪些运气不好的人做了她的新同学。

她不嫌和新的同学相处麻烦，毕竟整个年级哪儿还有不认识她的人呢？有了这个基础，倒是省了好多事。只是没成想，在那张纸上的第二列第一行，看到了赖冠霖的名字。

缘，妙不可言。

自从那天之后，她跟赖冠霖就处于一种很微妙的关系中，但姜丹妮觉得很舒服。她喜欢赖冠霖就是喜欢他这一点，识相，懂得在合适的范围里进退。

这是本事，姜丹妮不得不打心里夸赞，这是在与他人的交往中，让双方都享受的不二法则。

现在好了，老天爷自作主张打破了他们两人之间的平衡。不得不说，班主任手气可真是好，抽到了赖冠霖，这下清北名额又稳了一个，奖金又能多拿。

赖冠霖看到姜丹妮的那一刻，也很惊讶，他在3秒内用自己的脸表现了震惊到不可置信，到欣喜，再到正常的变化，导致正在喝牛奶的姜丹妮吞咽时没忍住咧了一下嘴，几滴奶从嘴角流了出来。

操，她真的不是故意搞得这么色情的。

不过幸好后来分座位的时候她没有喝水，否则她会直接呛死。班主任直接把她和赖冠霖调到一起坐，原因是身高比较配。理科班本身女生就少，其他人又全部一米六坐第一排，只好委屈了姜丹妮。

算了，就当日行一善了。姜丹妮这样想。

赖冠霖并不这样想，他知道这是上天提前赐的生日礼物，是不可多得的好机会，是他枯燥无味学习生活里的唯一甜点。

姜丹妮高三的日子跟之前比起来没什么两样，她说，我又没打算考清华北大光宗耀祖，那么拼命干嘛呀，累不累呀，意思意思得了。于是不喜欢听的课她还是会有计划的进行自己的安排，听10分钟课，发20分钟呆，睡15分钟的觉。

后来发现赖冠霖也在走神后，她就开始蹿腾赖冠霖跟她一起玩五子棋。但凡是个正常人，都不会上学随身带五子棋的，于是就需要自己拿纸笔画个棋盘出来。姜丹妮说做就做，问前桌借了尺子，开始专注的画画。

赖冠霖看她目不转睛，小声跟她说：“差不多就行啦，没必要画那么好看，棋盘而已。”

姜丹妮看都没看他一眼，直接堵回去：“闭嘴啊，听你的课，下课我提问你这节课讲了什么，回答错误一天都别想跟我说话。”

姜丹妮做什么都很认真，这句话不假，棋盘的线条笔直，距离恰当。

正好赶上自习课，够俩人玩个痛快了。出手之前约定好了，谁输了弹谁脑门。俩人各被对方弹了一下，赖冠霖没忍心使劲，姜丹妮却没客气，弹之前还吹了吹手指头。第三把决胜局，赖冠霖说，别弹脑门了，赌个大点的吧。

姜丹妮问，赌多大的呀，说来听听？

赖冠霖突然笑了，望着她，冲她说：“你输了亲我一下。”

姜丹妮也没忍住笑了，说：“行，你怎么那么可爱啊，我听你说赌大的还以为要跟你睡觉呢，没想到这么纯情。”

其实赖冠霖也想跟她睡觉，可是他不想让他们两个人的关系永远都蒙在一层情色的阴影下，他不是只想跟她睡觉，他想跟她恋爱。

姜丹妮把头发扯开，重新扎了一下，又卷了卷校服的袖口，说：“来吧，我们决战紫禁之巅。”

赖冠霖看她一系列动作，笑得眉眼弯弯，你怎么那么可爱呢？你是全世界第一可爱。

胶着的战局持续了不到十分钟就结束了，姜丹妮输了。她不甘心地咬咬牙，瘪瘪嘴，转头看看周围，其他人都在奋笔疾书，没人注意他们两个。她手撑在膝盖两侧，凑过去亲了一下赖冠霖的脸颊。

赖冠霖意犹未尽，捉住她的手，问：“就亲脸啊？”

姜丹妮不理他，不亲脸你还想亲哪儿？刚想骂他得寸进尺，没想到赖冠霖把得寸进尺发挥到了极致，他手覆在她手上，掌心压着她的指骨，凑上前去咬她的唇。毕竟是在班级里，不敢放肆，亲了两口就松开了。

姜丹妮被他这一下弄得措手不及，双颊倒少见的飞上两片红晕，“要是班主任发现了，我就说你强迫我的。”

“好呀。”赖冠霖还是笑得眉眼弯弯。

姜丹妮暗自懊恼，早知道这豺狼会随时随地现行，刚刚就不故意输给他了，真是大意了。

 

如果非要讲变化，那与以往的日子最大的不同是姜丹妮开始戒烟了。姜丹妮没跟任何人说，悄悄扔掉了所有的打火机和烟。戒烟需要极大的耐心和毅力，烟瘾上来了像有双手在心口挠，痒得她难受。

为了克制这种不适，她就咬手指边缘的皮肤，亦或是咬指甲盖，把指甲盖咬得参差不齐。再有严重的时候，她就掐自己的手臂，掐出一片片的红印。

赖冠霖见了心疼，把她的手臂从她手中解救，换上自己的手，却被姜丹妮推开，她不愿连累别人。

赖冠霖只好小声的劝她：“戒不了就不要戒了，你抽烟也没什么，抽烟也不会减少你一分一毫的魅力，至于健康，我早看出你不是怕死的人，何必委屈自己，咱要不就不戒了吧。”

姜丹妮却没罢休，她把头发从胸前捋到耳后，仰着脸说：“我抽烟不是为了故意装酷，同样的，戒烟也不是怕被指点，我说戒就戒，我的人生里没有放弃。”

赖冠霖只好由着她去了，但他想了个招，他给她买了好多软糖，一包一包塞在她课桌里，让她烟瘾犯了就吃糖。没成想烟瘾又变成了糖瘾，她一口气吃三包吓坏了赖冠霖，生怕她吃坏了牙齿。

赖冠霖的担忧一天成了真，她牙疼得直哼哼，靠在赖冠霖肩膀上掉眼泪，她说，牙疼怎么这么要命啊，我不活了。

赖冠霖骂她活该，谁让你吃那么多糖。她小声地说，我忍不住嘛。她声音软糯，吃的糖都化成了蜜含在她喉咙里，听得他有火没处发，只能忍着气给她买了止疼药，又没收了她所有的糖。

姜丹妮吃了药，趴在桌子上，右脸颊靠着赖冠霖的手肘，她双手扒着赖冠霖的胳膊，用脸蹭他跟他撒娇。她终于有了疼痛时可以寻求安慰的对象，就是赖冠霖。于是她对着他流眼泪，她喊我好痛啊，她抱着他，靠在他怀里有一搭没一搭的聊闲话，发觉赖冠霖有些走神时就又喊，我好痛啊，于是赖冠霖又抱紧了她些，安慰着她，说等药效上来了，一会就不痛了。

其实药效早就上来了，她不过是贪恋这片刻温柔，恃宠而骄而已。

可片刻组成永恒啊，她那一瞬，真的想跟赖冠霖就这样一直走下去。

 

9月23号是赖冠霖的生日，姜丹妮问他想要什么。赖冠霖说，我们家新养了一只猫，你陪我去看看吧。

姜丹妮摸不透他，明明是他过生日，这个要求却像在满足她的愿望。于是她去了，过生日的人最大嘛，加上她本身就是猫奴，不去白不去。

一进赖冠霖的家门，她就感觉到了差距，赖冠霖的家就是正常家庭该有的样子。客厅的墙上挂了一幅书法，写着“天道酬勤”四个大字，壁柜上放着各种竞赛的奖杯，冰箱上贴着还没来得及揭掉的便利贴，上面有来自赖冠霖妈妈的留言，“我和爸爸在外面订好位子了，不要吃饭，下班后来接你。”

猫咪很小，通体白毛可爱的很。姜丹妮轻轻抱着猫咪，跟猫咪玩得开心，赖冠霖悄悄拍了一张照，没有让她发现。

这才是他想要的生日礼物，是他这半年来的执念，他想要拥有一张她的，只属于他的照片。他明白，让她这个人只属于他似乎很难，那拥有一张只属于他的照片也是好的。

姜丹妮碰见猫便什么都不管不顾了，连赖冠霖的父母回来了都不知道。赖冠霖的父母对他从小就是放养，心态也比一般父母开放，问他，是不是你的女朋友啊？

赖冠霖只能笑着摇头，不是。

赖冠霖妈妈只好说，哎，好可惜哦，那么漂亮的女孩子。

姜丹妮在一旁听得红了脸，赖冠霖妈妈还问她要不要一起吃饭，她赶紧摆摆手说：“不了，我还有事先回家了，谢谢叔叔阿姨。”

回家的路上，她拿着手机，对着赖冠霖的聊天框打打删删，最后发了一句，“暂时还不是。”

赖冠霖一直到半夜11点才回复，没有任何言语，只是分享了《迷魂记》给她。

姜丹妮听那首歌听了很久，听到泪往眼眶外流，听到双手颤抖，又轻轻用手背拭去那多情水。

第二天赖冠霖来找她，站在她家门口面对面，两个人不发一言，她咬着下嘴唇用眼神无声的试探，冲破他的围栏在他心里翻江倒海。

最后赖冠霖忍不住，强硬地挤进去，捏着她的肩膀，跟她接吻。姜丹妮的身高只堪堪到他胸口，接个吻还要踮起半个脚，搂着他的脖子，踉踉跄跄地，生怕摔了倒。

赖冠霖不想两个人的关系只存在于肉欲的基础上，却奈何不过她曼妙身躯过分迷人，他吻她的眉骨，蹭她的脸颊，捏她的臀肉，把她当做一盘美味佳肴，想要细细品味。

姜丹妮软在他怀里，攀着他的背脊，感受着他冰凉的手从她睡裙下摆伸了进去，在她腰窝处取暖，温热的吻落在脖颈处当作回礼。姜丹妮浑身战栗，不知是冷的，还是别的原因。

她眯着眼睛，享受着对方浅尝辄止的吻。赖冠霖在她唇边流连忘返，亲一下，又咬一下，轻柔的动作像在逗猫。

姜丹妮睡裙被两个人的动作扯蹭得有些歪，细细的肩带挂在她锁骨上，往下是蕾丝花纹的边，还有她白皙的双乳，只露出一小部分来，却惹的人浮想联翩。

她温热的呼吸打在他胸口上，她没有说任何只言片语，两个人像在演默剧，只一个眼神就明白对方想要做什么。于是她拽着他的胳膊，跟他一起跌坐在沙发柔软的坐垫上，白皙的双腿跨坐在他腰间，双手解开了他的扣子，扯掉了他的衣服，捧着他的下颌骨，吻着他，从上而下的，两个人额头相抵，她这样从上往下地望着他。

每一个吻都带着她特有的气息，带着她和他难舍难分的情意。

赖冠霖捏着姜丹妮的腰，咬噬着她胸口的柔嫩肌肤，听她带着痛的呜咽。姜丹妮抓住他的手，沿着她的肩膀往下滑，滑过胸口，肋骨，肚脐，探到裙底。

赖冠霖用指腹在柔嫩的缝隙上滑动，慢慢插入一根手指，试探地动了动，又缓缓转动掌心，在她身体里肆无忌惮地游走。

他含住她的乳尖，看她仰起头，呼吸变得急促，整个身躯正在慢慢地软下来，化成一滩水。他对上与她迷蒙的双眼，她在这一刻就是只属于他的阿佛洛狄忒，她是美的具象化，是他的欲念之火，是他坠落的根源。

许久不做，进入时比之前要困难些，她掐着他的肩膀，借此缓解身体的不适感。没多久又松开了手指，充实的饱胀感渐渐带来些快慰。

她顺着他顶弄的动作晃着腰，双手撑在他腰侧，伴着深深浅浅的抽插，她一声一声的，像难过的哭泣，又像舒服的呻吟。

疼痛和酥软混杂在一起，姜丹妮头顶发麻，脑子混沌不堪，只能抱紧了赖冠霖，想说些什么，还没出口，又被撞得支离破碎。她身体上下所有的血管里都流淌着滚烫的火，从下身蔓延到四肢百骸，她摇着头，这回真的流了泪。

赖冠霖把她的脸摆正对向自己，轻轻吻掉了她的泪。

赖冠霖好不容易得了机会，当然不会只做一次。于是结束后姜丹妮又累得睡了过去，他躺在她身边，攥着她的手，看她掌心的纹路，看她皮肤的纹理，看她腕间每一条血管。

用手指在她掌心写字，写中文，写英文，画画，写来写去离不开一个情字，中文是爱，英文是love，画则是个爱心。

一年前的自己怎么也不会想到如今会为情所困，求生不得，求死不能。

但他后悔吗，从没有过。姜丹妮就是有这种魅力，他一开始就知道，每一步棋都走错，却毫无悔意。

 

北方的冬天里最盛大的狂欢就是初雪的降临。今年的初雪在11月中旬到来，那天姜丹妮正坐在班里听着英语老师讲昨天做过的卷子，赖冠霖在她旁边，比她专注十倍。

姜丹妮自从跟赖冠霖成为同桌后，最佩服的就是他的专注力，姜丹妮脑子聪明大家都能看出来，可她最大的缺点就是没法集中，在喜欢的科目上还好一些，兴趣支配着她全神贯注，不喜欢的就彻底玩完，一点都听不进去。

所以她又走了神，思绪飘出窗外，结果看到雪已经堆起了一定的厚度。她惊喜地差点蹦起来，忘了这还是上课，幸好赖冠霖拽着她激动的双手，按在自己腿上不让她乱动，才没让她再次被罚站。

她身体不能动，笑意已经满到喉咙里搁不下，她跟赖冠霖说：“外面雪下大啦！一会儿出去堆雪人呗？”

赖冠霖没被她诱惑，还在看自己的卷子，说：“你多大了？还堆雪人。”

“哼！不去拉倒！”姜丹妮气得鼓了腮帮子，右腿开始“哒哒哒”的敲击教室的地板，看着黑板上方的表，等待着下课。

下课铃一打，她就挣开了赖冠霖的束缚，一眨眼就跑出了教室。英语课是上午第二节课，接着就是大课间，下了雪自然不用跑操，一半学生趁机睡觉，一半学生继续学习，剩下的少数出去看雪，姜丹妮就是那少数之一。

她秉着年轻就是要美丽动人的原则，大冬天仍然是校服短裙，穿了一双过膝袜也起不了什么防寒的作用。赖冠霖怕她感冒，只好拿起外套也跟着出去。

下了楼，大片的雪花落在赖冠霖头顶，他左看右看，也没有看到姜丹妮。正当他想喊一声她的名字，就被一个雪球忽的打中了后背。

一扭身，看到她站在一边笑得直不起腰，手上还沾着雪，是她“行凶”的铁证。

他阴沉着脸走过去，她看大事不好想要跑，没两步被雪绊了一下跌到雪地里，裙子上也沾了雪，她摆着手冲他求饶：“改了改了改了，再也不敢了！”

没想到他走过来抓着她的手，放到嘴边呼了呼，又放进了自己的衣兜，问她，冷不冷？

姜丹妮笑得眯起眼，回答他，不冷。

赖冠霖拉着她的胳膊站起来，想牵她回教室，没想到她变本加厉，悄悄从地上抓了一团雪，塞进了他的后衣领，一大部分洒了下来，一小部分漏进了他衣服里，贴着他的脖子，冷得他打了一个激灵。

赖冠霖意识到不教训她不行了，抓住她的手腕，想硬把她扯回教室再好好算账，她却不愿意走，被他拽得踉踉跄跄，最后死活不动了，顶着漫天飞舞的雪，垫着脚亲了他一口。

雪片落在两个人头顶之间，化了，化成水模糊了两个人的双眼。赖冠霖气也消了，他本来对她就生不起气，更何况一个主动的吻，已经是很好的补偿。

 

12月迎来了姜丹妮的生日。赖冠霖问她想要什么，姜丹妮说，想要每天都快乐。

赖冠霖被她这个愿望难倒了，思来想去，最后买了游乐园的门票，想在生日当天带她去。

姜丹妮赶在18岁生日前把头发染成了薄藤色，班主任见她新发色差点被气得晕倒，却又无可奈何，距离毕业还剩半年，学生都已放飞自我，老师除了口头批评，也没别的办法。

姜丹妮生日那天穿了杏粉色的大衣，头发扎成了双麻花辫，头顶上是粉色的圆帽，配上她的新发色，远处看像洋娃娃。

冬天的游乐园没多少人，配上清冷的天气，更显空旷寂静。但姜丹妮显然很兴奋，她又蹦又跳，想要坐过山车，又想去鬼屋。

赖冠霖拽不住她，她像一阵粉色的风，来回穿梭，带着悦耳的笑声，他再一回神，又对上她的笑脸。

自从跟她做了同班同学，两个人的关系算是更进一步，赖冠霖对她的了解也更深一层。初次相识，姜丹妮像毒品，明知不可以又引诱别人去尝试，断续相处，姜丹妮像烟花，美好绚烂却又只能短暂拥有，此刻同行，姜丹妮像糖果，像汽水，像圣诞节的早晨，像这世间一切美好的事物。

姜丹妮太多面了，她像一本书，大多数人只看到了表面的鲜艳夺目的图画，却忘记去阅读其中的内容。

赖冠霖庆幸自己有这个机会。

坐过山车的时候，姜丹妮没了之前的兴奋。整个人像放了气的气球，瘪了一点，靠在椅背上，视死如归地任由工作人员帮她绑好设备，赖冠霖看她俏脸已经由红转白，握住她的手，示意她放松。

姜丹妮是少数的坐过山车时不会喊叫的那类人，但这不代表她不害怕，她怕极了，可她仍然咬紧了牙关，不肯轻易认输。

过山车360度绕了一整圈回到原点，姜丹妮像从鬼门关走了一遭又回来，腿都发了软，靠在赖冠霖身上，喘着气，呜呜地说着不着四六的话。

赖冠霖问她，要不要去坐旋转木马，她一口回绝，理由是太无聊了，浪费时间。

休息时，姜丹妮心里又开始痒，手边没有糖，游乐园里有买棉花糖的小贩，她过去要了一个，赖冠霖站在她不远的地方，举着相机，拍下了她跟商贩对话时的笑脸。

鬼屋是最后一个活动，姜丹妮进门口前真的怕了，抓着赖冠霖的袖子说，要不我们不去了吧。

其实赖冠霖对这种东西也挺发怵，可男人气概占了上风，一边说着没事，一边拉她进去。

姜丹妮在坐过山车时没有喊出来的叫声，一股脑全释放在了鬼屋里，一边大叫救命一边喊着赖冠霖我恨你。

等把游乐园的设施差不多都玩了一遍后，天也黑了，冬天天黑的早。姜丹妮累了，跟赖冠霖撒娇，要赖冠霖背她。

她其实不是无理取闹的人，不过是过生日，想作一回，体验一下作是什么滋味。

赖冠霖说好，寿星最大。他蹲下身子，姜丹妮伏上来，搂着他的脖子，他托着她的大腿根，将她背起来。

从游乐园出来到公交车站有一段距离，赖冠霖问她：“你想不想听生日歌，我唱给你听。”

“不要，太土了，我要听别的！听那个那个…”姜丹妮拒绝了生日歌，开始在脑海里搜寻另一首歌的名称，“什么我的宝贝宝贝那个！”

是张悬的《宝贝》。赖冠霖开口唱了，唱我的宝贝，宝贝，给你一点甜甜，让你今夜都好眠，我的小鬼，小鬼，逗逗你的眉眼，让你喜欢这世界。

唱到“要你知道你最美”的时候，姜丹妮又没忍住掉眼泪，但她这次不想让赖冠霖发现自己哭，就赶紧用手擦掉。

姜丹妮搂紧了赖冠霖，在他耳边说，“谢谢你，这是我度过的，最快乐的一个生日。”

赖冠霖想听的不是谢谢，于是在公交车站分别前，他亲了她，像所有爱情剧里男女主人公分别前一样的亲吻，又像爱情剧里演的一样，冲她挥挥手，说明天见。

 

作为普通的北方家庭，赖冠霖家的大年夜安排像往常一样，从下午4点开始，他母亲就在厨房里准备年夜饭，中间还喊赖冠霖一起包饺子，赖冠霖去了之后，发现根本无从下手，又被赶了出来。

晚上八点的时候，一家人坐在餐桌前，客厅的电视里还在放春晚。父母一起举了杯，说着，“新年快乐！新的一年，霖霖也万事如意，快乐成长，大学嘛，能考上就行啦！”

赖冠霖没忍住笑了，他父母对他一直都这样，无数人看了他的成绩都以为这是严厉家长做出的成就，其实家里的两位对他从小到大都是西式教育。

收了父母的红包，他又开始想，姜丹妮有没有收红包，她的除夕夜怎么过，有没有吃年夜饭。

他一直忍到零点，忍到去楼下放了烟花后，在噼里啪啦的爆炸声里拨通了姜丹妮的电话，她声音迷迷糊糊，一听就是刚从睡梦中被吵醒。

“干嘛啊？有事吗...”

“新年快乐。”

“.....你是弱智吗？”姜丹妮被他这通电话搞得又感动又生气，感动是因为那声踩着点到来的新年快乐，生气是因为正做着好梦被人中途打断不由得恼火，“好啦，新年快乐，大傻瓜。”

看在你跟我睡过的份上才没有骂你傻逼的，嘁。

姜丹妮挂掉了电话，从被子里探出脑袋，漆黑的卧室，她翻身下床，拉开了窗帘，外面是放不完的烟花。平常的她，应该正在痛骂这些人闲的无事做，如今竟觉得这烟花，确实有些美丽在，怪不得年年今日皆是此景。

 

地球在轨道上转了一圈，又回到了原点。教室后面的高考倒计时数字从三位数变成了两位数，姜丹妮走神和睡觉的次数也越来越少，到后来几乎成了零。

班主任对此十分欣慰，直夸赖冠霖以身作则，拯救姜丹妮于水火。姜丹妮听了后，翻了个白眼说：“那老师你给我调位吧，你让他也拯救拯救别的同学，便宜不能只让我一个人占，我多不好意思啊。”

赖冠霖急了，赶忙捂住她的嘴，说：“不用了，我们两个人这样就挺好。”

俩人坐同桌这半年算是同甘共苦，生死与共。五子棋下了很多回，赌注一直是亲吻，所以姜丹妮一直输得比较多。

姜丹妮杯子在某一天被前面同学撞倒了，碎的稀里哗啦。前面女同学一直在道歉，吓得都快哭了。姜丹妮一边说行啦我又不会吃了你，碎碎平安呗，一边暗自心疼。

但赖冠霖挺开心的，他在姜丹妮想喝水时及时递上了自己的杯子。

姜丹妮有些旧课本找不到，就一直跟赖冠霖共用，她素来不喜欢在课本上涂画，别人的课本更是珍重，但赖冠霖却在物理必修2的最后一页上看到了一个很小的猪头，上面写了赖冠霖大傻瓜。他一边笑，一边在旁边也画了一个带着蝴蝶结的猪头，两个猪头中间还画了一个爱心，蝴蝶结猪头下面写着姜丹妮也是大傻瓜。

姜丹妮在一天晚上换掉了自己的微信头像，换成了生日那天在游乐场拍的照片。她下巴放在赖冠霖手上，笑得眼睛眯起来，看起来开心极了。

 

二模考完，大家的分数差不多就定了，不会有什么大变动。赖冠霖自从高三下学期开始，就坐上了年纪第一的宝座，也挺给学校挣脸，全市联考，考了区第一，市第7。

姜丹妮也考得不错，冲进了年级前十，双一流是妥了。她跟赖冠霖开玩笑，哪儿的菜系比较好吃啊，哪儿好吃我就报考哪儿。

赖冠霖说，北京菜好吃。姜丹妮才不信他，你信口胡说什么呢，明明是因为你想北上，我才不要，我要南下。

 

高考那天，姜丹妮和赖冠霖一个考点，但是不是同一栋教学楼。赖冠霖进去之前捏了捏她的耳朵，说，好好考。

姜丹妮确实有好好考，老天爷眷顾她，今年的理综卷子特别难，但对她这种理综选手是再好不过，一口气做完抬头一看，周围的人还眉头紧锁，她一边笑一边检查考号和选择题有没有漏涂，开心得差点笑出了声。

赖冠霖发挥正常，出分那天下午就接到了清北招生办的电话，两边都恨不得他现在就带着档案去北京，他说等我考虑考虑，接着打电话问姜丹妮考得怎么样。

姜丹妮说挺好的，就是上不了清北，你死了这条心吧。

赖冠霖说，人大物理系挺好的，你考虑考虑呗。

姜丹妮直接挂了电话。

两个人荒唐了一年了，姜丹妮不想再这么继续下去。赖冠霖用滚烫的爱意暖她铁石心肠暖了一年，她不是没被融化。可做人不能太没有良心，她心里还有别人的影子，她已经尝过畸形的爱情是什么滋味，不能再害别人。

她前几天真的动摇了，所以看到理综卷子后才会开心得不得了，因为她曾经考虑过人大，甚至去偷偷查过人大的提档线，还因为错过了人大的自主招生而后悔过很长一段时间。

现在激情退却了，冷静思考，才知道自己是被冲昏了头脑。

赖冠霖又陆续给她打了好几个电话，她都没接，后来收到了姜丹妮的微信，她说，从前有个小兔子，它看到地上有块宝石，想捡起来，却发现宝石突然滚远了，它就追啊追，追到最后才发现那是块石头。不要做无意义的追逐。

赖冠霖回复她，不追逐怎么知道是宝石还是石头，我要是说，我这辈子就喜欢石头呢？

姜丹妮被他气得只好说，随你去吧！

赖冠霖的分数不用等填报志愿，没过几天就带着档案直接去五道口办入学手续了。

姜丹妮知道了后给他打电话，说恭喜你啊，成了五道口男子技校的一员。

赖冠霖想，你也报考一下中共中央第二党校吧，求你了。可他没敢说，怕姜丹妮又生气，只能把话题岔开，聊些别的。

其实赖冠霖不怕四年时间不见，自己会对姜丹妮感情有所减少，只是想离她近一点，哪怕她还是不跟他谈恋爱，哪怕他还是处在相爱的错觉中，但只要能见到她，一切就显得那么微不足道。

可惜姜丹妮不给他这个机会。

 

时间过得飞快，两个半月的假期，一眨眼就溜走了。

两个半月里，赖冠霖陪姜丹妮去南方的小镇旅游了几天，两个人去爬了山，在山顶看日出。清晨的山顶很冷，赖冠霖搂着昏昏欲睡的姜丹妮，在太阳露出头的那一刻把她叫醒。姜丹妮迷蒙双眼睁开一半，长时间的等待早对日出失去了兴趣，于是又往他怀里钻了钻，寻个舒服的位置，继续睡。

即使这样赖冠霖仍然觉得赚，日出不好看，姜丹妮挺好看。

旅行的途中姜丹妮一路磕磕碰碰，回来的时候不光带了纪念品，还带了不少的伤。

赖冠霖有幸品尝了姜丹妮的手艺，她心血来潮要学做菜，买了一堆食材，围裙一系真的有模有样，可惜作品配不上阵仗，缺了那么一点火候。

两个人窝在一起看老电影，从廊桥遗梦看到泰坦尼克号，姜丹妮看之前冷着一张脸，真到了主角生死分别的时候，又偷偷抹眼泪。

做爱自然是少不了。姜丹妮有时嫌天气太热，掀起衣服的下摆，露出纤细的腰肢，偏偏还要凑到赖冠霖身边，捏他的手指，把他的手放进嘴里轻轻咬一口。

明明穿着最普通的衣服，却比任何时候都性感。

姜丹妮也经常去赖冠霖家，为了去看猫。赖冠霖经常佯装吃醋，说猫在你心里比我在你心里重要多了。可他没有真吃醋，因为他知道他没那个身份。

美好时光总是短暂，一转眼，姜丹妮已经买了去上海的高铁票。姜丹妮开学比赖冠霖早，也就给了赖冠霖去送她的机会。

在高铁站口，赖冠霖看着姜丹妮，他一肚子话要讲，却又不知道该从哪句开始说。

姜丹妮看他欲言又止，心里也不舒服，人生就是由生离死别四个字构成，她早就习惯离别，只是不忍看他眼里的难过。

赖冠霖聪明，所以绝不让伤心外露，给她添堵。可这种克制又偏偏让她更难过，她想说，就此别过吧，忘了我，追逐自己的人生吧。

可要是真把这话说了，才是往他心上插刀，伤他更深。

最后所有的话，都化成了一个吻，落在姜丹妮额头。

姜丹妮被他拥着，感受到他双手在抖。她不能再让自己和他待下去，怕自己情绪也失了控，于是转身，不回头的走进去。

高铁启动的那一刻，她收到赖冠霖的消息。

“你我都追逐自己的人生，我们来日方长。”

姜丹妮看着这短短一行字，看得又泪眼模糊，她以为自己已经够铁石心肠，却没想到赖冠霖笃定了精诚所至，金石为开。

好啊，一直没有说出口的，我喜欢你，我等到它积攒到漫出来的程度，再讲给你听。

因为我们来日方长。

 

-

（全文完）

 

《人间失格》到此就结束了。结局在一开始就想好，开放式，你想哪对在一起，哪对便白头偕老。

先前讲过，人间失格是“丧失了做人的资格”的意思。小裴的欺骗和借刀杀人，女儿的劈腿和故意勾引，霖霖的插足别人感情，都违背了道德的标准，所以，某种程度上，三个人都丧失了做人的资格。

但换一种角度，三个人也都没有丧失做人的资格，因为心里都还怀揣着这世上最美好的东西，那就是爱呀。

我真的很爱姜丹妮，她不是众望所归的那种美，一开始就写清楚了，她个子高骨架宽，抽烟喝酒烫头，翘课睡觉看漫画，但她也爱笑爱撒娇，也知道读书学习，所以她的美是知分寸不世俗，是不可多得，是风情万种。

最后选取王菲的《迷魂记》里一小段歌词，概括全文。

“怕什么 怕被迷魂  
扶着情感 得到细心只怕丧心  
爱什么 爱令我勇于报答太多人  
但却不知道 如何死里逃生”

也谢谢大家这段时间给予的支持，我感恩每个红心和推荐，谢谢各位。

我不是什么文化人，随便写写，大家看的开心，我就很满足。

我过两天会放txt到lof上，大家就不用再跟ao3斗争了。

希望大家喜欢这个故事，这个故事给你带来过快乐，就好。

感谢，鞠躬。


End file.
